My Soul
by Indy657
Summary: After the return of his brother from the dead, or younger of the Phantonhive fails to take this situation forward, where all his mistakes are thrown upon him. It is up to Sebastian to do something to regain his soul, even if it is necessary to redefine some terms of the contract and start a new life, taking with him only those who are loyal.
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1892, the month was early summer June, where the strong sun covered the flowery fields of the estate. These lands did not belong to pompous lords interested in politics, let alone gentlemen whose greatest concern of their day is the luxuries of their halls, no. That land belonged to the simple and humble.

For years, just four years ago, everyone's life had changed. Before the three villages that were neighbors were on the verge of bankruptcy, there was no food, no money, the land was so rotten that there was no way to plant anything. The old lords had abandoned their posts, being moved to another post by the crown, and their servants and inhabitants had been forgotten.

It was then that in the middle of the night the lights of the house that was beyond a forest surrounded by nothing but miles of rotting weeds lit up, and then everything changed.

A new lord had been assigned to those fields, a new lord who would not let them down, the Michaelis.

Lord Michaelis, or Sebastian as he insisted on calling, them had come together with a series of strange servants and a child with him, he met the few inhabitants they had in the three main villages and with a conviction few had ever seen, the days would change.

And as it was right, within a few months the three villages began to thrive. The previously infertile land began to bear fruit and the fields covered with weeds became flowery fields. They were miles and miles of flowers, of all kinds.

One year later, the three villages together exported flowers and fruit to the whole of Europe, being considered one of the most profitable forms of profit of the crown. Lord Michaelis had a business vision above all else, and he always seemed excited about expanding.

The population of the villages grew, of course, all attracted by wealth and abundance, but there were those, now called leaders, who knew who had done all that, who was responsible for that success.

These names were never forgotten, and they had Lord Michaelis in high esteem, and they owed their lives to him. In return, Lord Michaelis asked only one thing. First, loyalty above all, and second, protection of him and his family.

His family in the case was the young Ian Michaelis, the boy was unlike anything they were accustomed to. When he arrived in the village he was too small, too thin, he looked sick. He seemed to be dead. He was scarcely present at the meetings, he had a constant scowl.

Today, the young Michaelis was an energetic 17-year-old boy riding the estate along with young master Finnian (of Lord Michaelis' trustworthy masters). There was nothing in the boy that reminded him of the boy who came to the village.

The eye slap he had worn before had been forgotten, now his heterochromatic eyes could be seen by all. His lined hair was no longer present, but his clothes were minimally polished, today the boy was seen in riding boots, some pants, a white shirt and a vest, almost every day. Not to mention the non-rare occasions where the summer heat took hold of him and it was possible to see him riding to the nearest waterfall wearing nothing but shorts and a poorly buttoned shirt.

Of course, he took Lord Michaelis to madness, since it was already known to all that the boy suffered from asthma, so it was not unusual to see the workers themselves running after the boy trying to get him to put on a coat, or to put on his boots. Crises usually happened after the harvest when pollen from the flowers was in the air and flowed through the window of his room, but nothing the experienced Lord Michaelis could not stop.

It was a good life, the lands were more productive than ever, the new lord was a young and good home, the village masters were kind and understanding, Master Finnian was immensely generous, Master Mey-rin was cunning and Master Baldroy was a force to be contained. Together they were the masters who commanded the villages of Lord Michaelis.

They lived in the house together with the young Ian and with Master Snake, who took care of the security of the family.

This was the beautiful situation of the newly renamed Villa of Finny, Villa and Mey and Villa de Bal. Where Lord Michaelis and his beloved protege took care of everything.

Until one day, a carriage with an unknown coat of arms reached the village.


	2. Soleil Phantomhive

\- Do you really think I want to do this to you? - asked the indifferent voice of the manipulator of the real Ciel Phantonhive as she buttoned the last button on her younger brother's undershirt.

Ciel had returned from the dead with the help of Shinigami, he had not said much about the matter to the others, nor had he gone into detail. After all, the people in that house, except Tanaka, were all loyal to the younger, not the newcomer Count of Phantonhive.

After confronting the youngest on the stairs, the two went to the library where they first had an argument, he was proud of how his small and fragile brother will become someone strong and astute, however, he did not need that behavior of that moment and then he did what was common to him, subjugated him.

Playing on his face he had let him die and that thanks to his sacrifice he was alive. The move worked, the boy shrugged immediately and there were a few more right words in the right tone to turn the youngest into his doll.

\- Drink your milk - he said, handing her a cup of honey-sweetened milk. The younger boy looked at the saucer still half-beaten, but drank it to the eldest's satisfaction.

Years ago, when his parents were still alive he saw how his brother was sweet, fragile and innocent. The world was not fit to have him around, he needed to have his twin just for himself. Then, with the help of Undertaker he started his gambling, he gave her an herb to put into whatever the minor could consume, and then worsen the symptoms of asthma nonexistent until then.

He knew that from his mother's illness the chances of both of them were very great, but he had to be sure that his brother would be worse, and that such a disease would keep him from leaving the house, and so be with him, forever. When the young man finished the milk, he leaned back against the bed and stared at the sheets.

\- Sebastian ...

\- I dismissed him for today - Ciel said, watching his brother's features - He wanted to put you to sleep, but I insisted, since now I am Lord of Phantonhive, I must keep the master bedroom. We did not have time to prepare a suitable room for you, so you'll stay with me there.

\- He always put me to sleep ...

\- I still don't trust him enough to be with you - Ciel said indifferently - he looks too gloomy, until the second order Tanaka will be the chief butler and Sebastian will do other things if it is not convenient to dismiss him.

\- You can't do that, Sebastian is my butler ...

\- And I thank you for taking care of you all this time - he said in a domineering manner as he approached the bed, stroking his brother's cheek - but I am here now, and I will keep you safe from everything and everyone.

\- C ... Ciel ...

\- Sleep, brother, you do not have to fight it anymore - he said as he laid the young man on the bed - The game is over, stop fighting.

 **Soleil Phantomhive**

Soleil opened your eyes exhausted, he tried to sit on his bed, but the world turned too much to make any movement. Eventually he leaned back on his pillows and let himself stay there, there were no activities for his day, Ciel had taken care of it.

It had been almost a month since his brother would return from the dead and take over his life again, in a short time he seized everything, business, titles, his room, his name, everything. The truth of what the younger had done spread through the circles of nobles and the Midfords were the first to react.

Aunt Francis had come the day after the news and invaded Soleil's now-new bedroom, she had said horrible things, how false he was, a liar and that his parents would be ashamed of himself, as he defiled the Phantonhive name and deserved any punishment which Ciel wanted to give him, soon Edward came and even Lizzie showed contempt, no one seemed to really care that the younger was sick.

From the beginning, Soleil had fallen ill, his asthma stronger than ever, and he seemed more and more unable to get out of bed without fainting, he still asked to see Sebastian, he called for the devil, but he just did not show up.

He was languishing, sad and lonely. When the doors of his room opened the boy made a face, Ciel came in accompanied by Elizabeth pushing a cart of food.

\- See Soleil, Lizzie came to visit you - said the boy, stopping the cart beside the bed - She was worried that you have not recovered yet - the younger man did not look at Elizabeth, nor bother to go to work, the hard words of disgust were still engraved in his memory.

Elizabeth had tried to talk to him for a few days, as if she had regretted her position, but he was not interested in forgiveness, he was exhausted and his only thought was to improve to find Sebastian and give his soul to the devil. He had failed, in his revenge, in his life, in being someone, he had no more to live for, he no longer had Sebastian, he just wanted to finish the only thing that was really his and to die in peace.

\- Come eat - Ciel said, pouring her tea - I made it especially for you.

\- I'm not hungry - he mumbled, turning on the bed and shrinking.

It was a pathetic stance to have, but what did he have to lose?

The answer said was given when he felt a strong hand, stronger than it should be by grabbing his arm and causing him to turn on the bed of nowhere, another hand grabbed by the jaw tightening his cheeks to make his mouth open in a beak, he did not even have time to process when hot liquid was pushed between his lips straight into her throat.

\- CIEL STOP THAT! - Lizzie asked, but the older one only stopped when the cup was empty and his brother was lying on the bed with his throat, lips and tongue burned by the hot tea that was pushed down his throat.

\- He needs to eat Lizzie - Ciel said, taking the porridge – Can't you see how thin he is? That's why you do not recover, why not eat. Do you think if you get sick you're going to stay in this bed forever and you will not be subjected to punishment for lying to everyone, including the queen? Not my brother, you need to eat.

\- Ciel, please let him go - Lizzie said, but her protests faded as he grabbed the boy's chin and fed him as gently as before.

A plate of porridge later, a completely bruised and tearful Soleil was finally left alone, he felt worse than ever, his throat ached, his lips and especially his pride. Behind those doors that were no longer his, he cried, wept over the choices he made, he cried for not having the strength to run after what was his, but he cried mainly for being alone, and the only person who would promise never to leave him had left.

\- Sebastian - he said through his tears - why do not you come?... Sebastian, help me, Sebastian ...

\- Sorry for the delay Bochan - the butler's polite voice said behind the young man, the younger turned immediately in shock, not believing his ears, but standing, impeccable as Sebastian Michaelis was always, ready to serve him.

\- Why-why did it take so long? - asked Soleil, unable to contain her tears - you abandoned me!

\- I had some problems on the way to Bochan - said the demon calmly approaching the bed, only then the boy saw that he wore his travel overcoat and carried a change of clothes in his arms - first his brother forbade me to come, in the first few days I obeyed by courtesy - he continued, holding out his hand as he always did for the boy to approach the edge of the bed to be changed - but from the second I came to see him, but could not enter the room. Apparently the association of his brother with Undertaker gave him a kind of seal that man I had far from you, fortunately, after the help of a certain Hentai we met, I managed to make fun of him.

\- Is that what you did this whole month? - asked the boy feeling a mixture of anger and disgust - I was trapped in this room for weeks, thinking that you abandoned me, listening ... listening ...

\- You don't have to repeat it if you do not want Bochan - the butler said, wiping porridge from the boy's chin. - I've heard everything I've said, every word, and it was these words that made me decide.

\- What decision?

\- I want to cancel our contract - said the demon, to remove the floor from the youngest.

\- No! - said Soleil desperately, he had lost everything, he had nothing else, the only thing he had was Sebastian, he can't lose it, not ever - you ... you can't do this to me, you have to take my soul - he exasperated, grabbing the butler's hands - you promised me you'd stay by my side, please, Sebastian - she continued in agony, despair making her tears grow worse – Don't leave me, I only have you ...

\- Bochan - the demon said slowly, trying to calm the younger - I would never leave you, I would never leave my beloved soul - he whispered, moving closer to him - Even without a contract I am unable to leave you, do you understand me _my little_?

\- But ... - she tried to continue the smaller one as she tried to hold back the hiccup - you ... you want to break...

\- We will not break - the devil elaborated - I want to change it, the arrangement we have is no longer in sight.

\- I ... I do not understand ...

\- Let me explain - said the butler, now beginning to change his clothes - I absented myself a few days ago and went to visit Your Majesty.

\- You what!?

\- Bochan, I'm going to ask you to try to keep quiet until the end of the narrative or we will not be able to follow the schedule - the butler asked as solemnly as ever - then after a little discussion with your two butlers she received me and I told her all.

\- E... everything ... everything?

\- Who we are, the circumstances we met, and especially that I am a demon - he said bluntly - at first she did not believe me, but I proved my point, so I made a proposal for her.

\- Which proposal...?

\- She would make me Lord Michaelis, and I would serve her as Guard Dog for eternity, if she let me have you - he said to a shocked Soleil.

\- Sebast ...

\- She pondered it a little, but she agreed - he continued, cutting off the boy's thoughts - now I am Lord Michaelis, the grantee of three villages and a lot of land that is far away from everything and everyone to care about - he said.

The boy standing, almost regretting, for his knees gave way, Bochan force, lean on my shoulders.

\- But ... what does this have to do with our contract?

\- I'm a Lord now, and I have the crown's permission to get you out of this house and into your brother's arms - so he held Soleil's hand and made him face - I'm a demon, I have eternity as my mate, but it does not mean that she can be the only one - he paused to observe the child's features - You are the most sagacious human I have ever had the pleasure to meet, and nothing would make me more satisfied who devour your soul full of rancor and despair.

\- Sebas ...

\- What I want to ask is that we change the contract, so that you stay with me for eternity.

Soleil was shocked to hear the demon's statement, that was not a request for a few years, that was eternity, alongside Sebastian, your butler, your devil.

\- I don't understand.

\- I'll explain - he said, pulling up his jacket, now wearing a white blouse on the boy - Devils can choose companions to accompany him for eternity, after sealing the bond, you would become an immortal like him, and your soul would be mine to prove it for all eternity.

\- Proving it? In what way? Killing me for all eternity?

\- No Bochan - said the butler, taking a deep breath, seeking the words carefully - there are other forms, forms that only grown-ups can do to prove the essence of a soul.

\- You're saying you want to-

\- Exactly - Sebastian said - but do not get me wrong, you're still a child, not even on my worst days could I think of doing that to you at that age.

\- So - continued Soleil uncertainly - do you want me to go with you and be your mate?

\- Yes - Sebastian said, kneeling down to stare at the younger boy - I want you to abandon this life that is no longer yours, I want you to give up the name of this family that only brought you pain, and I want you to accept me as your mate, I will do my best and the impossible to make you happy. I want to give you a new life, where you do not have to slow down to fit into someone else's life, when it's time it's just you and me, and everything that bad happened will be behind us. So my soul, what do you say?

The boy could not blink, could not breathe, it was a lot, a lot at the same time. His brother, his illness, the contempt of all, his name thrown in the mud, his lost pride, all was lost, except that. That being, who always attended to him in his moments of despair, that being who was always by his side in moments of pain, showing him the light, making him believe that there was an option, that he deserved a second chance. Sebastian never left him, it was just the two of them now.

\- I only have you - he said in a whisper – you're the one who has not left, why?

\- Why the demons do love differently from humans - he replied with a smile playing on his lips.

\- I ... - began the boy, shocked by the statement - I don't know how to answer that.

\- And neither should Bochan, you're only 13, you should not know what I'm saying yet - joked the demon - but I still need a response to my request.

\- How does it work? - asked the boy - would I be your son? Would you be named as one of your family?

\- He would be my protégé - said Sebastian - your name would be changed, you would be a Michaelis, Soleil Michaelis.

\- I don't want that name - the boy said irritably.

\- It's the name my mother gave me, but it never fit me, choose a name for me, Sebastian. - I never was have a dog so I do not know how to name him - the comment gave him a kick in the cinnamon - let's see, it has to be something small and simple, easy to remember like ... Ian, your name will be Ian.

\- Ian Michaelis - Soleil repeated thoughtfully - so I am Ian, your Ian.

\- My Ian - Sebastian said, standing up, planting a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead.

\- Come on, my boy, the others are waiting.

\- The others?

\- Don't think I'm thats only person care what you - he said firmly - we have four people waiting in a carriage across the forest that are very excited about the new life.

\- They ... do they know?

\- Yes - Sebastian confessed - I had to open the game, and everyone was very receptive to my species and to the new nature of our relationship.

\- I see - muttered the boy, putting on his shoes being held by Sebastian in his arms.

\- I need a coat, my asthma is getting worse.

\- Do not worry about it - he said in a more serious tone - I know very well what your asthma needs, now hold on to me.

\- Yes, my lord - Soleil joked, smiling butler as they jumped on the balcony of the room. This was a new beginning, which he deserved, his new life.

OBS: This work is subject to orthographic correction, English is not my first language.


	3. The Michaelis

_Four years later_

A carriage stopped in front of the huge house surrounded by huge trees and a beautiful field of flowers, already had a long trip, but was at home, finally at home. Sebastian got out of the carriage while the servants took out his luggage, he still felt an almost unhealthy need to do this service, but the three times he tried it was during reprimanded by Emily AKA Snaker.

\- Welcome back, Lord Michaelis - said one of the servants, gathering up Sebastian's jacket.

\- It's good to be back - he said politely - the kid is at home?" - he could see the hesitation on the face of the poor woman, he knew what traits were those, was already more than accustomed.

\- He ... I do not know, Sir - said the woman, as if the words were spoken with the taste of vinegar.

\- I understand - concluded Sebastian, taking a deep breath - Just tell me, waterfall or the fields? - She nodded, as if he had not hit any of the guesses - is it in the forest then?

\- No, my lord ..."

\- In the gardens? With the weavers? Give me a hint - he asked seeing his options disappear.

\- He ... - began the now desperate woman - he's going to scold me for what I say.

\- Do you are not worried about what I'll do if you do not? - She looked uncertain until she finally decided.

\- He came down with Master Baldroy and Master Finnin for the stills - he finally said and Sebastian had to take a deep breath. Unnecessary work never stopped, never.

 _Michaelis Stills_

\- That smells is horrible - Ian said, looking at the glass with clear liquid in Baldroy's hand – Are you sure it's hot water? It looks a lot like machine fuel.

\- I want to prove it - Finnin said excitedly – I can?

\- Go ahead boy, you're 20, you can drink without asking - said the former head chef. The blond, although really already 20 years old, the almost feminine features were still very present in the face of the blond with big green eyes and long lashes. This caught the attention of men and women, were it not for his position as Master of Finn's Villa, he would have problems.

\- But Sebastian said…

\- Sebastian talks too much - Ian snapped, taking the glass from Finnin's hand - Let me prove it.

\- Bochan, you're still younger - Baldroy warned, but in response he received a mischievous grin from the boy who was ready to turn the glass when a silver knife cut the air, breaking the glass into pieces before reaching his lips, dirtying his clothes already dirty from the alcohol guy's dust.

Ian grimaced, knowing that he was responsible for that shot, and Baldroy put his hand on his waist and Finnian only applauded as he always did through the incredible sight of the demon.

\- Baldroy, I asked for one thing - Sebastian said impatiently as he entered the shed, making the staff shrink.

\- I'm sorry Sebastian, you know how hard it is to stop him - said the former chief filling another glass and turning - and I was not going to give him a drink, it was for Finnin.

\- Finnin is a kid! - Sebastian countered.

\- He is of age, is 20, an adult - tried to argue - adults are responsible.

\- It is remarkable that there is something wrong with your statement - said the devil, turning now to the smallest - Bochan!

\- Nice shot - the boy teased, trying to get out of the fight, but that did not placate Sebastian's anger - when did you arrive?

\- Three minutes - he said, crossing his arms - if I had reached 5, would I have found you drunk in the fields?

\- With one dose? I don't think he…- Badroy began, but her mind was murdered by the look Sebastian gave her.

\- I don't want to hear the apologies any of you three - he said finally - We have work to do, Baldroy met Mei, let's talk about the new contracts at lunch, Finnin go take a shower, it looks like you got out of a fight in the mud - the butler reprimanded the clothes of the young man of 20 years completely soiled with mud, dust and grass. The riding boots were as filthy as him, only his traditional straw hat was intact - and you _small_ , to the bath and looking something suitable.

\- Was that supposed to be...? - Finnin and Ian asked at the same time.

\- Anything that does not wear riding boots and is not twice as big as your mannequin. Now they're coming! - Said Sebastian, and as if he had brandished a whip, the three of them began to run wild.

 **The Michaelis**

Almost one hour later Sebastian found himself entering Ian's bedroom, he had called the boy for so long by that name that treating him as Soleil or Ciel was a rarity, occasionally the former employees slipped in the name, but that was disguised as an affectionate nickname.

He came into the room to see the 17-year-old boy finish closing the vest, he wore a beautiful white blouse with man sleeves, long trousers with a folded bar and simple shoes, the clothes were dark gray to match the his hair, it was a real rarity to make him dress in a decent way, usually a knee-high shorts, a riding boot, some shirt, often Sebastian's own shirts folded up to his elbow, a suspender thrown from any way or a vest if it was cold, never a coat, tie or adjacent.

\- This must be the most decent outfit I've seen you wear in months - he teased, pulling a smile from the younger boy. He turned to Sebastian, pulling the fringe out of his eyes, making a big mess on the strings.

\- I am fine? - He asked raising his arms, showing himself, Sebastian's heart leapt weakly and murmured.

\- When you're not - he finally said, the younger grinned and ran to the eldest, who, already accustomed to the thrusts, grabbed the boy in his arms, Ian tucked his legs around Sebastian's waist while the other held him by the hips to hold him, he put his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, drawing closer.

\- I'm really good Sebastian?

\- Always my soul - said the devil, knowing which game the boy wanted to play - and it will be even better when you are 18 age.

\- You want to wait so long? - tried to mend Ian increasing the grip of his legs on the butler's waist - feel my body, I'm already a man, I can prove it to you, just give me a chance.

\- You really are my little one - Sebastian teased as Ian brushed his lips against his neck, he tightened his grip on the boy's buttocks and led him to the bed - and how are you going to prove it?

\- Tell me you - continued the younger seductively - I'll do whatever you want.

Sebastian then tightened his grip, only to jerk the boy into bed, freeing. Ian started to recovery, but Sebastian it was faster pulling his right leg for to unbalance and fall defeated in bed, the demon laughed with the face of frustration of the smaller and finally leaned and planted a kiss on his forehead.

\- Don't laugh at me damn demon, I am Talking serious.

\- I am too, my little one - said the demon, catching the younger man's gaze - but you don't have the strength to do what I want to do - A violent blush struck the face of the younger man, who looked more and more irritated.

\- I would have the slightest bit of control if you did not treat me like a child - Ian shouted as he hit Sebastian in the stomach, pulling him off of him, Sebastian found himself laughing at the fury of the younger man who had returned to the mirror to line up his robes - Are we companions, right?

\- We are Bochan - insisted the devil - but until you're eighteen, there's nothing we can do.

\- And to think that I would connect with the only devil on the planet who is aware - muttered the boy, lining up his pants - you should not be vile and corrupt.

\- I think you're already corrupted enough - Sebastian remarked, enjoying the sight of the boy lining up from the bed.

\- Not enough since you still resist me - the boy said without looking at him - what do I have to do? To walk naked around there?

\- Keep neglecting the buttons on your shirts while you ride across the fields and you'll soon be naked - said the ex-butler, approaching the boy, hugging him from behind, planting a chaste kiss on his neck.

\- I like running in the open air - he defended himself, feeling his lips rise to his collarbone as the demon's strong hands wrapped around his waist - I like the wind on my skin.

\- You can do the same thing with a vest - he said between his kisses - I'm running out of shirts because of you.

\- Don't blame me - said the boy, closing his eyes when Sebastian's hand stopped near his groin - They smell with you, and I love their smell.

\- I know you love me - he said, kissing the lump of the boy's ear now, biting his lips - I love to see you wearing them, your delicate skin plays with my clothes - he unbuttoned the first button on his shirt to give more access to the boy's neck sucking him hard, Ian found himself moaning with that manly body pressing against him, that demonic mouth devouring him, the firm hands that dismantled him. He arched his head to rest on Sebastian's shoulder giving himself to him, only to hear a whisper in his ear - open your eyes for me my soul.

And as if he were supposed to take orders, Ian opened his eyes to see his reflection gasping, aroused, and completely dismounted in Sebastian's arms, he could see the devil's satisfied smile dancing with his red eyes flashing with amusement.

\- That's how someone seduced Bochan - the demon said, letting go of the young man, Ian still tried to stand firm, but he had to lean on the mirror not to fall - I'm waiting for you downstairs, do not be late - and left the room leaving a boy completely dismounted back.

A few minutes later I was all six sitting at the table for lunch, Ian was still furious with Sebastian, but the butler did not care, tonight he would make the boy's mood improve. After lunch, they all went to the meeting room where Sebastian reported his last meetings in London and then turned to Ian.

\- I have a question that I need to talk to you, but I don't know how it will be received so I will say it at once - the butler began - Lau met me in London, said he knows who we are, where we are and is willing to help us business, helping to export to the east.

\- No! - Ian nodded. Sebastian took a deep breath and tried to argue with the boy, but he kept quiet knowing that Ian's business decisions had to be respected.

\- Okay, so I need someone to go to the ports to find a viable partner - Sebastian went on - We're not welcome on the high wheel and thank you until the last day for that, we can't restrict business to this continent either, at this rate we run serious risks of devaluation of the product, we need to increase the distribution points.

\- Constantinople - Ian said earnestly - we have received proposals from them for months.

\- Which is why we need someone to make the route.

\- The Eastern Express is on the same route, and we don't have to appeal to Lau - said the boy.

\- When is security?

\- We hired people for this - the boy said - I know you know some people who can help us, we can appoint members of the vigil group of the villages to compose groups, that's their investment too, they will not mind.

\- Can we pay? - asked Finnin, genuinely concerned - this train is very expensive.

\- The cost would not be a problem, but in the long run this picture could change - Sebastian said - So Bochan, what a verdict - Ian looked at the room members and finally decided.

\- We use the express for the time being so we will not lose the deal until we find a less expensive solution - he said, everyone nodded and ended the topic - Snaker, can you and your friends go with Baldroy just this first time?

\- _We'll be fine_ Emily said.

\- Great - the boy replied - next topic?

\- I need a sniper to cover me in Paris next week - Sebastian said, looking at Meiryn - Is it available?

\- I have a meeting with the members of my village, but I think I can help you - said the ex-assassin – Can't Baldroy go?

\- It's the week of boarding the Express - Ian said, his gaze meeting Sebastian's, and then he read the demon's expression, he did not like it, it seemed like everyone was just leaving at the same time and leaving Ian alone - so I know how to take care of myself.

\- And for the first time in almost eight years, I believe - Sebastian said - but I'd be a lot better off if you agreed to stay in the middle of the house.

\- Sebastian, you don't command me - the boy reminded him.

\- That's why I'm asking - said the devil, smirking at the others - Please, little one.

\- Stop calling me a 'little one', I'm not a kid anymore - said the boy, turning to Mey-rin who was now laughing at Snake – Do you're laughing?

\- You've grown true, but you still have traits of a boy - Mey said now much more uninhibited.

Those four years that spent together rewriting their lives and getting off the Phantomhive radar made them a strange and weird family. All were respected in the villages and had great knowledge of business, but especially the established 'not to judge' rule had made that link to form. A soldier, a murderer, a scientific experiment, a charge-taker, a usurper, and a demon-this was the incredible Michaelis family, forged in the lie.

\- Whatever - said the boy, closing his face - I will not leave the house, but…

\- But ...

\- When you get here, let's go to the waterfalls - said the determined boy, and they all agreed.

\- Okay - Sebastian said - I think we're done, Boochan, I want you to wait, I have one more thing to talk to you - When the office emptied the boy, he turned to Sebastian with the question in his eyes.

\- Start!

\- I received a letter from the queen - the devil said bluntly, the boy nodded in agreement for him to continue - She said that the old Guard Dog came in contact requesting the post back, it seems that the prestige and pride of the Phantomhives is linked the function, and they want to resume the position that has been in the family for years.

\- Does she know that after my father died, when we did everything?

\- Yes - Sebastian said - and out of consideration for you, she wants your opinion on what to do - Lord Phantomhive demands a meeting of the members of the Michaelis Family to address this issue.

\- That's out of the question - Ian said, laughing at the idea - I'll never get close to that house again.

\- She wants them to come to us - interrupted Sebastian, surprising the boy - only if you accept, of course, I will not do anything that is uncomfortable.

Ian bit his lip uncertainly pondering the question, it was a problem, truly a problem. He knew that the Phantonhive's reputation was very important and knew that his brother would have no qualms about regaining the Queen's Guard Dog title, however, this title was given to Sebastian on condition that he had it for himself if the title would come out of Sebastian's hands would he leave too?

\- Can we talk about it when you get back from Paris? - The boy asked, feeling his mind boil. Sebastian took a deep breath as he came out from behind the table and approached the younger.

\- Okay, when we get back we'll talk about it - he said, taking the child's hand in his - but we can't delay it any longer, it needs an answer.

\- I know - he said - I only want a few more days - he said, moving closer to the larger one that wrapped around him - I wanted time to fly and I was already 18 so we could be together forever.

\- Why, my little one - Sebastian teased - these times did not teach us not to rush things, we have to enjoy the time we have with us, even a demon as I learned to appreciate it.

\- You mean you love me? - asked the boy, raising his face to face Sebastian's 1.85 - do you really love me?"

In response he bent gently planting a chaste kiss on the boy's lips, moving away almost immediately.

\- More than my own eternity.


	4. The queen's guard dog

Ian sat up in the drowsy bed, it was still dark, but the lights in his room were open and the noise was strong enough to pull him out of his stupor.

\- Sebastian? - the uncertain boy called.

\- Bochan go back to sleep, we're almost done - Sebastian's voice said somewhere in the room, the boy's blurred vision still keeping him from focusing.

He and Sebastian had begun sharing the same room the day they moved in, although Ian had viciously protested about how inappropriate it would be, the devil assured that nothing much would happen, and he would be in charge of keeping what was left of the boy's innocence intact, but a few years later Ian himself was desperate to lose his innocence, since Sebastian was as difficult to corrupt as a monk.

\- I'm already awake - muttered the boy as he got out of bed, he pulled on his robe and began to walk around the room to find Sebastian finished his suitcase with the help of Mey Rin - what time is it?

\- Three o'clock in the morning - said the devil - we must leave now if we wish to respect my schedule.

\- I see - said the young man, with no patience to fight - Snake and Baldroy have already left on the train.

\- I believe so - he finally closed the suitcase - Mey, I'm going downstairs, wait for me at the entrance.

\- Okay - said the girl, approaching Ian and giving him a big hug - be careful, don't do anything dangerous.

\- I will - said the boy, she let go of him and left the room, leaving them alone - will not you kiss me good-bye?

\- In a minute - said the man, taking the young man by the wrist and leading him back to bed - let's go back to sleep first.

\- But I'm already awake, I want to see you leave - he insisted, but Sebastian was adamant to put him to bed again, when he rested the boy between the cushions he bent over her body planting a kiss on his forehead - Sebast ...

\- What's our deal, Boochan? - he asked with his lips on his forehead. Ian scowled, but still he answered.

\- I can't see you leave.

\- Why?

\- Because it will look like you're always here - the boy replied, biting his lips, the demon smiled as he lowered his face to face the boy's heterochromatic eyes - I don't want you to go.

\- I don't want to go either - whispered the demon - but my departure is a lot easier when I don't have to look at that sad face at the gates asking me to stay - Ian smiled slightly at him as if on the verge of begging him to stay, he did not like it when Sebastian had to go, even with the promise he always squirmed at the last minute and ran for the door to see the carriage disappear on the horizon, it hurt so much to see him go, but it was almost a necessary pain.

He had been (technically) at the head of the Michaelis Family business for years, always going to meetings, business meetings, tea with the queen among other obligations, and every time he left, it was a martyrdom.

Ian helped in business as much as he could, he had a great vision of the market and had learned a lot over the years, however, after years of being underestimated by his young age he preferred to leave Sebastian's dominant figure taking care of everything, after all the demon looked great and everyone seemed to like him.

It bothered the boy a little at first, but only at first, for the life they led now was totally different from life at the Phantonhive mansion, it was a quiet life where he could be whoever he wanted, away from anyone's looks of disapproval.

\- Don't sleep with anyone while you're there - the boy said, trying to break the farewell mood.

\- As?

\- You heard me your handler, every time you go out on one of those missions of the queen, you have your means to get information - grunted the angry boy - I don't like you sleeping with half of Europe while I have to wait to turn 18 to relieve myself.

\- I don't sleep with half of Europe - he defended himself - for your information I almost don't do that anymore.

\- Finnin said last month that you went to a bar ...

\- Finnin talks too much - Sebastian muttered.

\- But he tells me the truth, since you no longer have to do it.

\- For the tenth time, we had to cancel this clause of the contract - he tried again - If not, how would I call you Ian?

\- Excuses and excuses are all I have - he muttered, bringing the blanket close to him and turning in the bed - Go away, Sebastian, it's three in the morning and I have to go back to sleep.

\- Not without my kiss good-bye - he insisted - there's no answer from the other. Come on, little one, look at me - he whispered softly. The boy opened his eyes a little before looking up. Sebastian took the opportunity to press their lips together. At first, Ian did not kiss him back for sheer challenge, but it did not last long, and soon their tongues danced jokingly until Ian's eyes widened in shock.

He made a puzzled sound as he felt something on his tongue and broke the kiss immediately. The boy started coughing, feeling the thing stuck in his throat, then Sebastian poured a glass of water down.

\- What the hell was that? - a smiling Sebastian rose from the bed to put the empty glass of water on the headboard.

\- A quick-acting sedative - he said with a tranquility that only the psychopaths had - you will not fool me this time.

\- Sebastian!

\- No Sebastian! I don't want you to see me leave, maids say you're more upset when you do this, so I'm taking care - he said this time.

\- This is cheating! - She retorted.

\- Demon - Sebastian said, pointing to the obvious - now lie down, I'll stay with you until you're dead.

\- What will it be in thirty seconds - Ian said, closing his eyes tightly - what exactly do you want me to ...- and did not finish his sentence, for he was soon erased in bed like a dead man.

 **The Queen's Guard Dog**

Ian went down the stairs to the kitchen, still irritated, he knew that it was past noon and they had probably served lunch, the drug Sebastian gave him was strong.

\- Good afternoon - said the young man, entering the expansive kitchen where the ladies walked everywhere. The mansion was much smaller than the Phantonhive mansion, but it was not at all small. The kitchen, for example, was bigger than Baldroy's had and the dispensation too, after all there was more than one master, and as much as the boy no longer had to eat the table, the meals were still dignifiedly prepared by the staff.

The number of employees was also undeniably greater, it seemed that it took three people to do everything Sebastian could do in a day.

\- Master Michaelis - said one of the maids, looking at the clock in the corner of the kitchen - it's still 12:20, and it's a few hours before you wake up - and Ian's jaw dropped.

\- You knew Sebastian was going to do this to me! - he retorted angrily - why did not anyone warn me?

\- He had to warn us - continued the maid separating the fish that would be cooked - if you did not wake up we'd think you were dead.

\- He drugged me!

\- Lord Michaelis did what he thought most safe - one of them said, very convinced of his words - he is a very considerate and sensitive man, he could not bear to leave you behind, so he did what he did.

Ian looked at the other maids who seemed to agree with the statement, he had no arguments, all were convinced fans of Sebastian.

\- URGGG - he mumbled, rubbing his eyes in frustration - it seems Satan threw that damn devil into a puddle of honey when he was doing it.

\- Master Ian!

\- What language is this?

\- You must not speak of Lord Michaelis like that.

And the defensive squad to Sebastian took over the kitchen, which made the younger one want to shoot the head of each of them.

\- By heavens stop defending that idiot! - shouted the boy shutting them - where is Finnin?

\- Master Finnian went down to Mey's Village - the cook said - he did not say what happened, but it seems like it was a problem with the main loom.

\- Right - said the thoughtful boy - I'm going down there and I'd like my lunch when I get back.

Then the silence was made in the kitchen, the boy still turned his back to ignore them, but a throat roar caught his attention.

\- You have something to say, so tell me - said the boy, without at least the trouble of turning to them.

\- Lord Michaelis asked you not to leave the mansion while ...

\- I know what Sebastian said - he cut with a grimace and rubbed his eyes trying to restrain his anger - but you don't expect me to stay here all these two until he comes back from Paris?

\- He said your reading is delayed and you can enjoy the days in the library by keeping it up-to-date - confirmed a girl kneading the bread dough. That statement made Ian turn to them again disbelieving that he was having this conversation with the servants.

\- It's summer, I'm going to freak out if I go to the library - he said in a tone that teaches something to a five-year-old - I'm just going to the village, I'll be back in a few minutes.

\- But Lord Michaelis ...

\- Whatever - snarled the truly irritated boy - I'm going to the library and don't dare come and bother me - and steamed out of the kitchen.

The days that followed were basically like that, Ian completely annoyed at being stuck inside the house, being allowed only to leave when Finnin accompanied him. The boy was very busy covering Mey and Baldroy in their chores, he missed the noise of the house of everyone talking and even Snake snakes, yes Wordsworth, Emily, Goethe, Oscar, Wilde, Bronte, Dahn and Keats were needed, mainly because Webster was left behind, she insisted on taking care of Ian. Which was a boring situation, as the snake walked around the house discreetly and as Snake was the only one who understood it Ian was forced to speak alone while trying to guess what the snake wanted to respond.

By the end of the fifth night he was lying on the huge bed, finished his fifth book in a row, the house lights were already off, the summer rain was slamming outside and he just could not sleep, the bed he and Sebastian shared was huge, so without the demon at his side he felt smaller than he already was.

Not that he was small, today the boy was 1.75 in height, but even so still was a derisory height near the 1.89 of Sebastian. He was almost asleep when he heard a noise, in the house there were many servants, but none of them was passing through the corridors at two in the morning.

Cautiously he blew out the candle from the side of his bed, and slipped out of it, his gun was no longer under the pillows so he did not even bother looking for it, walking to the door he planted his ear on her making sure he did not there was no one in the hallway and it was safe to leave, he still wore his nightgown, but changing his clothes was almost impossible.

Slowly as if his life depended on it he opened the door and went out into the hallway, the large house was still the ground making noise when we walked through it, however, Sebastian had marked the places where he could walk without making noise. As he approached the stairs he could hear voices downstairs, he was whispering.

"The servants are trapped in the dormitory, it seems that there is only the boy," said one of them.

"Great, let's separate to cover more area" - said one of the men and Ian looked at the steps, there could not be many, if not the security of the village would see, there were probably five, his reasoning was taken when he heard footsteps approaching , before he could think of anything a hand grabbed his arm in the darkness.

\- Look what we have here ... - began the man not imagining that the worst decision of his life was taken today.

 _Two years ago_

 _\- What the hell do I need to know this? - asked the boy, looking Sebastian and Baldroy lined up in a fighting ring - I have you, I don't need to know that._

 _\- I will not always be there young master - Baldroy said, and the boy raised his eyebrow at Sebastian._

 _\- What's your excuse?_

 _\- I don't have one, I just want you to learn, period - he said, throwing the bandages to the boy - put them in your hands, let's show you the basics._

 _\- I don't want to do that - he repeated, and yet it began to wrap her wrists and wrists with the bandages - It's a waste of time._

 _\- Just like your complaints - Sebastian countered - now be a good boy and let's get started - Ian finished putting on the bandages and positioned himself the way he knew to fight boxing, at least in the fights he once saw his father. Sebastian had to laugh, to see the boy's thin, rickety figure in attack position was almost hilarious._

 _\- Stop laughing at me - he said angrily - If you're going to teach me, do it right._

 _\- Okay - said the demon in control - your first lesson is like a punch - and before Ian could do anything a strong punch was deferred on his face and he erased it._

 _Current days_

Before the man could shout the boy turned his wrist by releasing him grabbed the man's forearm bringing him closer and as Sebastian had taught punched the man's throat making him breathless, the man fell to his knees with his hand in the throat trying to recover the air, but the boy was faster and with the strengthened legs of the cavalcade and the training gave a sure shot leaving the intruder unconscious.

One was gone, he took the man's gun and started walking downstairs, a second man was right next to the foot of the stairs, the boy hung by the back of the handrail hiding until arriving from behind and give a safe butt by making the second fall to the ground.

Gathering the second weapon, he walked to what would be the library still listening to the footsteps, armed the pistol and before opening the door he felt the blade of a dagger in his neck.

\- Calm down, boy - said a thick, malicious voice - We don't want to hurt you, we just need you to come with us.

\- Who are you? - Ian asked without moving - what do you want?

\- We came here to give the Queen's Guard Dog - said one of the men - tell me where he is, and perhaps I can let him live ... - Ian took the man's wrist, of his neck and with the elbow broke the man's nose, he shied away grunting with pain, probably catching the attention of the other companions.

No option with his anonymity revealed the boy took the pistol that was still in his hands and shot the intruder's head, soon he heard footsteps approaching, he took the man's dagger and took a deep breath, the house was totally dark, he had an advantage, he was at home and living and home would save him.

Three days later

Sebastian's carriage stopped in front of the mansion early in the morning, Mey-Rin and he were greeted by everyone, however, after passing through the doors of the main entrance his eyes met the entrance hall where he seemed to be passing by by reform.

Someone was replacing the chandelier at the entrance, the main stair railing was being restored and a few more people were changing part of the floor, only when an Ian stepped into the scene that he found himself head-on to ask.

\- What happened here? - he asked, approaching a purple spot beneath the boy's eye - Did you get hurt?

\- Welcome back - Ian said, not caring about the other's questioning - did you have a good trip?

\- Answer my question Boochan! What happened here? - asked the demon with truly red eyes -Who did this to you?

\- Apparently it was me - said the boy, taking a deep breath - I know you're tired, but if you really want to know, you better come with me.

\- What happened to the room? - asked Mey Rin, seeing the damage in more detail realizing that some of them were bullet holes - were you attacked?

\- We actually went - said the boy, starting to walk and gesturing for Sebastian and Mey Rin to follow him - They came for two nights, surrendered the guards, drugged Finnin when they were in the village, picked up information and entered - he descended one more flight of stairs going toward the door leading to the gate - remind me to thank you for the self-defense classes and shooting.

\- Don't tell me everything in the room was you? - asked Mey Rin almost proudly - how many were there?

\- I counted five, but it was eight - he said, nodding to a guard who was not usually at that post, but for the time being he was there - I only survived because I know this house until dark if I were not dead.

\- And why did not you call me? - Sebastian asked, finally releasing the question that will haunt him since the state of the room will come.

\- You were in Paris - Ian said quietly, not to catch anyone's attention.

\- Has this ever stopped me? You could have died - Sebastian countered.

\- But thanks to your training and much skill, I survived - said the boy, finally entering the basement where Finnian was waiting for him with a key in his hand.

\- Welcome back - he said, smiling, but Sebastian gave him a look of pure death.

\- We'll talk about their new habits later on - said the demon, making Finnin swallow hard - what's behind that door?

\- Witnesses - Ian said as Finnin opened the door, they entered the dark room, lit only by a few timid candles, standing handcuffed to the dirty and bleeding ceiling. He was a man, he had blood on his face, but he looked alive and frightened a gag in his mouth to stifle the scream.

Sebastian looked around the room and managed to count seven corpses into putrefaction, he took his handkerchief from his coat and offered Mey Rin who seemed to hate the smell.

\- Your work? - he asked, looking at Ian.

\- You always said that it takes only one - he defended himself, walking up to the man who almost burst into tears at the approach of his executioner, Sebastian felt a surge of pride seeing the terror in the man's eyes, he had raised that boy well and soon he would be an incredible companion, for eternity - well Louis, why don't you repeat what you told Sebastian, let's say who did you hire?

The man, Louis seemed about to cry when the gag was taken, the satisfied smile in Ian's gaze seemed the cause of the almost eminent cry.

\- It was Conde Phantonhive, you asked me to come here - said the man, almost begging - we only did what you asked, we did not know you were here, please let me live, Conde - Ian shoved a cloth into his mouth.

\- Do you still think it's a good idea for them to come here? - asked the young man, pulling the gun, looking at Sebastian as if asking permission, the demon just nodded and he shot the man's head without even blinking - what do we do now, Mr. Guard Dog?

\- We expect Baldroy and Snake to come back - Sebastian said, frustrated with the new information - we got rid of these corpses and finished aligning the house - he then pulled a letter from his coat and handed it to Ian - we received it on the Queen's butlers road visit our house.

\- He is coming? - he asked worried, opening the envelope for the information.

\- Worse than that - said the ex-nonchalant butler - your aunt Francis is.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Boochan! - Sebastian began following the boy, now truly worried - I know you think this is an act of betrayal, but ...

\- This is not one of those discussions where you put constructive arguments in the midst of my anger and make me give in - Ian shouted furiously - I will not receive Francis here, I will not receive any Phantomhive ...

\- Technically your aunt is a Mild ...

\- Sebastian!

\- Right - said the devil, determined not to tease him again - but something has to be done, the queen has already given her permission, we can't simply say we will not receive her, it would be a shame for the name Michaelis.

\- If she comes, I'm leaving - said the determined boy, and it was Sebastian's turn to worry.

\- We can't leave her alone here, she came here to see us, if we leave, she'd be just as rude.

\- It seems I was not clear - Ian began patiently - she comes here to meet the Queen's Guard Dog, which for all records is you!

\- Boochan!

\- This has nothing to do with me - he continued - you accepted her to come to our house, you accepted this meeting without even protesting ...

\- Who said I did not protest? - He tried to defend himself, but Ian's penetrating gaze made the butler snort in frustration.

\- I'm not going to stay here while this damn woman rapes our bed - the boy finished - I'm going to travel during this time and you can make the circus you want with that damn here.

\- Are you forgetting something? - Sebastian started with his arms crossed.

\- What? -sked the young man patiently, his anger gradually calming down. Sebastian seemed to feel it and approached the boy more calmly, standing only inches from him.

\- Where would you go without me? - He asked with pure disdain.

\- We're not bound, I can go wherever I want.

\- But we have a fucking contract.

\- A contract that allows you to spend two weeks in Paris and sleep with a bunch of prostitutes - said the boy - and look how I suffer for it? I'm sure you'll survive a few days without me.

\- Let's get some things straight - the demon began, trying to be as clear as possible - We're entering the fall and it's going to be your birthday, you know what's going to happen on your birthday?

\- Of course I know, and I hope it's worth it, why do you keep throwing it in my face every…

\- We're both going to mate - he said, cutting off the boy - I'm going to take him over the river and I'll make him mine forever, and as much as I want to say it's going to be easy, I can guarantee it will not be - the boy's chin bringing him to himself - I will not lose sight of you, not when our deadline is so short.

\- Then get rid of that damn woman - said the boy, not shaken by the demon's posture.

\- I can't do that - the demon snapped, Ian opened his mouth to retort, but Sebastian interrupted him - and you're not going to get out of this damn house, forget it - Ian a furious roar freeing himself from the demon's grip.

\- As usual you get everything you want - he said furiously, moving away from him toward the porch.

\- Boochan...

\- I don't want to be in your presence now, get out - the boy said, but Sebastian started to walk towards him - At least give me that moment, leave me alone, GET OUT! - He shouted and Sebastian stagnated knowing he had to do it, it was necessary. He took a deep breath and left the room, waiting for the time to calm down Ian.

Unwanted Visits

Three weeks later

\- I don't believe it - Sebastian said, trying to calm down, he could feel Ian somewhere far away in the middle of the forest near the waterfalls. Autumn had already taken hold of the country and the flowering fields were suffering, the bright colors were no longer everywhere, but the dry leaves orangeed the landscape moved by the autumn winds, the wind was cold which made the demon be more concerned - he is going to the waterfall, can anyone go get him?

\- He will not come - said Baldroy, approaching him - if you don't come to him.

\- I can't leave now, his aunt is coming - said the angry demon - he knew she would be here both, he did it on purpose.

\- Finnian said he'll get it - Mey said, lining up the dress - but I don't think it's a good idea, you know how he's dressed, don't you?

\- Yes, I know - said Sebastian, listening to the drive in front of the mansion, the car probably arriving at the entrance - but we don't have time for it, it's coming - so it stagnated, it was not just a car - that can only be a joke.

\- What's it?

\- Ask the servants to pack two more rooms - said the devil, taking a deep breath - We have more guests than expected - and began walking toward the entrance, where no one left Ciel Phantomhive and his bride Lady Elizabeth, just behind "Aunt Francis" was accompanied by her son Edward, Sebastian let the air of his lungs out, that was bad, very bad.

\- Marquesa - Sebastian began with Edward's proximity - welcome.

\- Lord Michaelis - she said, her expression strictly southern, scanning every inch of the property - It was a long journey, you really came a long way.

\- It was necessary - said the courteous demon as always - I hope the trip was pleasant.

\- At first it was very uncomfortable, but I have to admit that after entering your property the trip became quite pleasant.

\- We worked hard for this - the devil said, then turned to Edward.

\- Lord Michaelis - he greeted reluctantly, as if the words tasting vinegar from his mouth - a fine property indeed.

\- I'm happy - he said, and then his gaze turned to his biggest problem, standing beside his fiancee with hair identical to that of the late Vincent, was none other than Ciel Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth.

\- Count Phantomhive - said the demon - Lady Elizabeth, welcome to our house.

\- Sebastian! - said Elizabeth unacceptably happy approaching the butler - it's been so long since we've seen each other, you look great.

\- Elizabeth - said Ciel's sharp voice - restrain yourself - he approached them with all the luxury and elegance of an earl - Lord Michaelis, I hope the house accommodations are up to par.

\- I'm sure they are - said the devil - please come in.

Soon everyone was properly settled and his rooms preparing for tea Sebastian was almost in a panic, he was not counting on it, but now it was late and he had to remedy the situation. He entered the kitchen to check out the servants and was settled by the greeting of Tanaka who came to accompany his master.

\- I assure you that everything will be ready soon, Lord Michallis - assured the courteous steward, Sebastian smiled in resignation, then turned to Finnian, who had just entered.

\- Finnian go after him - he said - He should have been back by now, I don't think he even had lunch.

\- No need - Ian said, entering the kitchen through the back door, catching everyone's attention - introducing me to the jail.

\- Come into the bathroom and change your clothes - Sebastian said, looking at the boy, barefoot, windblown hair, still damp and disheveled, and go by the side.

\- It's my house, I'll go wherever I want - said the boy with his boots in his left hand - and whatever you want, even in my room, where I'll cook my meals until she's gone.

\- They - Sebastian corrected, trying to put an end to the pain, the boy stopped short of going through the kitchen door, turning to the ex-butler.

\- What do they mean?

\- Your aunt did not come alone - he began, Ian turned to him now feeling the panic set in, he looked at Sebastian expectantly and as if reading those heterochromatic eyes he confirmed with a nod.

\- Where are?

\- I get your rooms ready for afternoon tea - he said, and the boy sat down on one of the kitchen benches - there was no way of knowing.

\- I know - said the boy in more restrained and less authoritative tone now trying to put on his boots, the kitchen, the servants were silent, watching the happy and excited master Ian extremely uncomfortable trying to stabilize. As soon as most of them saw the face of Ciel Phantomhive it became obvious who he was, and how likely the identity of his young master was a lie, but that did not shake at all the trust and respect they all had for the boy, it was a rare thing and powerful they had to be considered.

\- Let me do this - Sebastian said, kneeling in front of the boy, Ian stopped struggling to make room for Sebastian, but instead of putting on his boots he undid Ian's service by setting them aside.

\- Sebas...

\- You're right - said the devil - this is our house, you can walk through it any way you want, it's the only place in the world where you're safe and I'm not going to take it from you - concluded the demon rising planting a kiss on the boy's cheek - take the tea to our room - Sebastian said, lifting Ian gently in his arms.

\- Yes, sir - the servants said, and then they crossed the house toward the master bedroom, only when they were in the last hallway where Sebastian put Ian on the floor, the boy was more stable and confident when a blonde figure stepped out of one of the bedrooms and his gaze met the grown-up Elizabeth Midford.

The blonde looked shocked at the boy's appearance and was speechless, Ian on the other hand, contrary to all the anxiety she felt just looked at her, she was so adorned, so many bows, brooches, her autumn dress was very beautiful, but three ornaments at least they would have done miracles, but who was he to judge, if he was in old clothes wet and barefoot.

\- Soleil? - he asked trying to get out of her shock - you ... your clothes ... what happened to you?

\- It's called water - he said, not containing the immediate answer - If you'll excuse me, Countess - said the young man, passing by her in the same manner as he would have with Sebastian's years of education the boy leaving, Sebastian stood dangling between shock and pride, still holding the pair of boots.

Elizabeth turned to Sebastian for answers, but the demon only managed to give him a false smile of apology and left behind Ian, when he entered the room the boy had already stripped the top and his robes and unbuttoned the pants going toward the bathroom.

\- That was unnecessary Boochan - the older man scolded as he collected the clothes thrown in the middle of the room, he entered the bathroom and saw the boy, now completely naked, take the water jug from the side and measure the temperature - where his modesty went?

\- Don't act like you don't like the view - said the boy, taking the jar - It's cool, can you do anything about it? - and with a snap of fingers the temperature of the water rose to the perfect point - Thank you.

\- Your behavior was a little unnecessary - he said, putting his clothes on top of the dresser and helping the little one into the tub - You know how I hate it when you do this kind of thing, just because you're not an earl anymore. principles of education that I have given you.

\- Sorry - said the boy, simply resting in the tub - I will not do it any more.

\- Can you promise me that?

\- No - Sebastian still opened his mouth to question something, when a knock sounded on the door, the two exchanged confused looks until the demon went to the door and opened it to face Elizabeth.

\- Countess, may I help you? - Sebastian asked, still embarrassed.

\- This ... this is not Soleil's room? - she asked uncertainly.

\- He's in the shower - Sebastian said, adoring to see the girl's face flush with the unanswered question - I think he'll join us in the tea soon enough.

\- I understand - she said waryly - you can tell him I'm happy to see him.

\- I'm sure you'll have the opportunity to talk about it yourself - Sebastian said. She blushed even more, then bowed elegantly and left, the ex-butler took a deep breath and closed the door, how the hell they were going to get through these days undetected. Returning to the bathroom he stood in the doorway enjoying the sight of the young man dipped in a bathtub, only with his head out resting loosely on a towel he wore as a pillow - comfortable?

\- Join me - he said sleepily - I like your body next to mine.

\- So tempting - the devil began in a tone of malice - so yielding to contact.

\- Stop teasing me and come on - the boy asked as the demon began to undress, he watched, without a flash of shame, Sebastian's strong, steady body approaching the bathtub, now completely naked and entering right behind him, resting him now in his chest - much better - he murmured as he felt the demon wash his body with a sponge.

\- You want me to put my fingers in? - he asked in the ear of the boy, who just smiled. When he turned 18, he and Sebastian would be companions, as the devil had said. For this to materialize, the two would have to go to the world of demons, Sebastian would take his body to himself in his demonic form and thus they would close the bond.

As explained before, from that day forward, he will age a day, having to worry about the growth of nails, hair and hair that will remain the same, however, his youthful appearance will continue forever.

On a past occasion the devil will turn into his demonic form to explain what was to come, he walked around the room like a black specter, with claws and sharp teeth, red eyes and much larger than his current posture. The black wings were huge and frightening to anyone, however, the purpose of showing its original form was to make the boy aware of what was to come.

Sebastian's limb as a demon was large, bulky than average, the boy observed and touched his limb a few times, and ever since he was preparing for the inevitable. He increased his flexibility, endurance, and strength, and especially, in that moment when the two of them were together, Sebastian fingered him opening him to get used to the intrusion.

At first he found it uncomfortable and painful, but today he craved the touch of the greatest that refused to do anything beyond that. And with that, moistening his fingers with soap, he grabbed the boy's two legs by placing one on either side of the tub opening him fully, one hand gripping his waist to keep him in place and the other simply coming down his submerged thigh.

\- You're more flexible than usual - he said with his lips pressed against his neck - Have you been playing alone?

\- I know how you like my ridiculously detached legs - said the boy, feeling the two fingers of the demon massaging his entrance.

\- One?

\- Two - he demanded, and Sebastian stepped into it without resistance, the boy moaned as soon as he felt the invasion and soft touch of the other, he did not have much experience with sex, but he was sure no one did that with his fingers like Sebastian did, was delicate at the same time so precise and relentless, sinking as much as he could, but always being careful not to hurt him.

He found the prostate of the youngest easy, was already familiar with it, always squeezing, massaging and making her suffer. Soleil was already completely hard with the pressure inside him, he loved it, loved to feel the demon inside him, filling him.

\- But deep down - he said, with his eyes closed, one hand grasping the back of Sebastian's neck, pulling him into an awkward kiss while another tried to seek relief for a submerged member - Sebastian ... more ... more ... - and a third finger entered in him making him roll his eyes hard. The blaze of expanding muscles made him rave.

\- Open your legs wider - Sebastian said as he stared at his toes as if twisting with pleasure, the boy gasped for the order, but there was a limit to what he could do alone.

\- I can't... - he tried to say, but was interrupted by a fourth finger entering him with ferocity making him almost scream - Sebast ... for ... please ...

\- I told you to open your legs - said the other, and as if he were a puppet, Soleil's knees moved further apart, making the boy stand in an almost impossible position. The youngest felt his ligaments being forced through pleasure, now Sebastian was pushing his fingers relentlessly, making him moan loudly and indecently - the sounds you make - continued the demon, no matter that the boy was almost convulsing in his lap. In an act of sheer villainy he released his fangs and bit the boy's neck, making him moan louder, drawing blood from the wound.

\- Sebb ... I ... so good ... - muttered the boy between the groans - so ... I ... close - Sebastian then grabbed the boy's waist tighter as he stuck his four fingers at once pressing his prostate forcefully making him enjoy mercilessly. The white liquid washed over the tub as a whimper of relief came from the child's lips, which immediately fainted in the arms of the smiling demon.

He glanced at his jouissance floating in the water, imagining that he would have to arrange another bath for the unconscious boy on his lap, slowly making the minor's legs return to the normal position, slowly drawing his fingers from inside the boy massaging his abused entrance.

\- Four fingers without resistance - said the demon, smiling as he kissed the fleshy cheek of the child - you may last longer than I imagined - and with that he lifted himself with the smaller one with him, he had to clean it and wake him, day was far from over.


	6. Betting

\- It's just dinner - Sebastian said, tidying up his tie - I know you don't want me to go down, but I've missed your afternoon tea.

\- You missed the damn afternoon tea because you is crazy - he countered - there was no need to do that in the tub, you know I need some further care when you try to open me up like that.

\- You asked for two fingers... – Ian took the demon's tie, bringing his face to face him roughly.

\- Two are not four - I said narrowly - no matter how much you massaged, the ligaments in my thigh still hurt.

\- You can blame me - said the demon, when the other dropped his tie - I had to test your elasticity. When the day arrives...

\- When the day comes and we make love - said the boy, pulling away to take the other's jacket on the bed - I will not have to go to the circus for that.

\- Bochaan - Sebastian cut off, and Ian wanted to kick himself, he'd used the damn expression again - what did I say about that expression? - the young man rolled his eyes irritably and snorted. They had already talked so many times about that blessed night that he was more than aware of what would happen. Ian was a very realistic and focused person, he was proud of it. However, over the years he could not stop romanticizing the first time of the two, where he would surrender himself to Sebastian and the two would be one.

But of course, like a good demon he was, Sebastian had made a point of breaking his cardboard box.

\- My little one - he began, trying to line up his own hair in front of the mirror - how many times do I have to say, that what will happen between the two of us on the day of the call will be absolutely nothing romantic - he turned to Ian as he approached if he had not said anything ready to wear it, however, he had his movements ceased by the demon who held his chin to make him face - I'm going to fuck you mercilessly, until I can no longer know if my dick is inside of you or don't.

\- I'm aware - said the boy, turning his face to free himself from the devil's hands - you don't have to remind me constantly.

\- Looks like I do - said the other, laughing at the boy's flushed face - You come to me in a romanticized tone every now and then, I don't want you to have false expectations about it.

\- Don't worry - said the boy, getting rid of the devil's hands and returning to his task of dressing him up - my expectations for this are well to go down, don't think so much - he said, wearing his jacket rubbing his hands roughly in his hands shoulders to align her, her abrupt movement was stopped by Sebastian's hand that gripped her wrist.

\- That does not mean that when we're done and you recover, we're not going to make love to each other like two people who love each other - said the other, turning to face him, that affectionate act filled the boy with rancor, as if demon was reading your mind.

\- Don't give me that jocular tone after you tell me about something that comes closer to rape than a liaison - he said, making Sebastian's eyes widen.

\- No ... - began the uncertain domain - it will not be rape ... there is no demonic connection when there is no consent - he said - so I am making myself aware of everything that will happen, of everything ...

\- The moral code of you demons is very controversial - said the boy - you can make a pact to take the soul of a 10-year-old child, but you can't rape me to close our connection? It seemed to kindle something within Sebastian that had in turn become truly offended.

\- There's a different glaring between these two points - he said, trying to keep his voice calm and controlled.

\- What?

\- In one of them you're a worthless human ...

\- Touching Sebastian ...

\- And in the other you are the most important individual in my entire existence - and that finally silenced Ian.

That was how the last few years were conducted. Not that he did not believe, he had a blind faith in Sebastian's love for him today, but at the outset, when that proposal was nothing more than a distant reality and a lifeline for the life of torture that the brother will submit to him, he simply did not believe that the devil could truly love him.

However, over the years, the experiences, the coexistence without the step of the service, the dedication and especially the beauty of Sebastian, he had understood that that being of darkness was absolutely devoted to him, and however much he tried to resist in the beginning, he will also give himself to it.

It was not just declarations like these that put them where they are today, but the stares of complicity, the secret touches, the evenings on the porch overlooking the fields and the stars, the candlelight dinners in the midst of thunderstorms where they always end in a slow, hypnotizing waltz, the way their bodies fit together, how they knew every defect and quality of each other and especially how easy it was to love one another. All this had made the young man fall for him, and hearing such statements amidst his sea of doubts was like water in the desert.

\- Take care Sebastian, you're dangerously close to my romanticized tone - he teased, the demon still opened his mouth to say something, but the smaller one settled on tiptoe and planted a quick kiss on his lips, silencing him - you already be ready, get off shortly before Francis gets someone to pick you up - and out into the closet of the couple, leaving Sebastian half-stunned in the middle of the room.

Betting

Sebastian came down the stairs in a single breath, he really wanted to avoid any more discomfort with his "guests," but after missing afternoon tea to take care of his injured mate he had the obligation to make himself present at dinner.

He knew there was no argument in the world that would make Ian accompany him, since the boy was determined not to find his brother, aunt and cousins, it was his right after all.

The house was fully accessible, the servants seemed more anxious than normal, no one really was ready for the refining of the Phantomhives or the Midfords, that house despite being of a Lord was driven with little luxury and less formality yet, that was how Ian had chosen and that was what Sebastian had done.

However, today were other days, when everything had to be perfect. He bent down the hallway to find Tanaka standing near the door of the dining room talking to a servant, and he smiled discreetly at the old butler, you recognized him instantly, unable to let go of his expression of happiness.

\- Good evening, Lord Michaellis, it is an honor to finally see you - he said politely as the butler he was.

\- Good evening, Tanaka-san - Sebastian said with the same respectful tone he will always use - I see you're fine, I hope the air on your property pleases you.

\- Yes, it is a very beautiful place - he said in a subdued tone – I'm glad that young master has found such a beautiful place to live - he paused, looking down the hallway - will not we see him today?

\- He... - Sebastian tried to lie, but there was something dying in the eyes of the old butler who seemed genuinely disappointed not to see the boy, Ian had told him that when he was small and locked up at home Tanaka was the only one to take care of him, his mother had a very fragile health and the other servants were not allowed to treat the little one, being responsible for his health - he is resting, actually at my insistence, this afternoon he slipped in the bathroom and stretched the thigh muscle , so we can't get down to tea ... he's fine now, but I'd rather have his meal in the room for now, I don't want him going downstairs while the muscle is not relaxed.

\- I understand - said the butler, keeping his composure - my master has dismissed me for today, since there are several servants in the house, so I will not be needed tonight.

\- What a pity - replied Sebastian - I was hoping to ask you one last favor before retiring - said the old butler - I promised the young man that I would bring you milk with honey before he sleeps, I know it is a childish custom, you know how him is, certain things never go out of style. I think the Count will want to talk to me after dinner, would you mind bringing some milk to the little boy's room?

And it was as if Christmas had come earlier, the old butler smiled as his composure permitted, bowed and accepted the order.

\- It will be an honor - he said in a timid voice, Sebastian smiled at him and with a wave entered the hall.

The table was ridiculously laid out, the chandeliers accessed and everything was so lit up that the hall looked bigger, he really could not doubt the ability of his servants, the place was beautiful.

He slid down the hall to find the then-countess of Phantonhive beside his beloved husband, Sebastian had to restrain himself, he did not like to see that face embraced with another person, much less being a face that he would have to mutilate sooner or later.

\- Lord Michaelis - said Ciel Phantomhive's articulate voice - I see you've decided to join us today.

\- Yes - she began in a tone of peace - I had some setbacks in the afternoon, I hope my absence did not detract from afternoon tea.

\- There is no way - he continued - the grounds are beautiful, it was a very nice view of the tea.

\- I'm glad you enjoyed it - he turned to Elizabeth - Countess, you're charming, if I may say so.

\- Thank you Sebas ... I mean, Lord Michaelis - she said awkwardly, her husband's disapproving gaze did not go unnoticed, and then to ease her spirits, Sebastian turned to Ciel.

\- The Marquise and Lord Edward are not with us today? - he asked, trying to change the air in the hall.

\- Actually, she and Edward were discussing something before they went downstairs, they should not be long - said the other, indifferent to his aunt's presence, and then the doors of the hall opened, revealing the marquise and her baby.

\- Then he decided to grant us his presence, Lord Michaelis - she said harshly as always - we missed you at afternoon tea.

\- My apologies for that - he said in the tone but cuts that he could - Ian had a small accident, I thought it best not to leave him alone.

And the mood in the room changed, he did not know exactly what for it, but there was a mix of feelings among the room members citing the young man's name. Francis seemed to hold his breath until Edward found himself looking down, it was only the Earl who broke the silence.

\- A nice name he chose - he said more to himself than the others - is he all right?

\- A stretch in the thigh - he said conversationally - nothing that rests and compresses will not solve - he paused to study the count's expression, as if he were tempted to ask something – don't worry, in a few days he'll be rushing across the fields and taking away all my little peace - surprisingly that statement seemed to bring a new spirits to the guests, and with an announcement of the servant dinner was announced.

Dinner to Sebastian's surprise was pleasant, in a way he did not feel comfortable. It was almost like guilty pleasure that he interacted with the guests and liked it, the Midford were incredibly pleasant even the earl himself seemed down-to-earth. And that only made Sebastian's doubts stronger, something was really wrong in that picture.

At the end of the day, the ladies gathered for dessert and as it was anticipated, he and the count went to his office, he just did not count on Edward accompanying them.

\- Very well, Count - said Sebastian, serving the two of them with a glass of drink- how can I help you?

\- I believe you're aware of the reason for my visit - he said finally, cutting off any detours - you know I want the Queen's Guard post back.

-Dog - Sebastian corrected.

\- What did you say?

\- The Queen's Guard dog - he corrected - that's how they refer to the post, not the most laudable of names, but that's what they call us on the low wheels.

\- I see - said the thoughtful earl - I know that you and Soleil have been in this position for years, and I know that she has kept the post with them, but I must insist that he return to the Phantomhive family. Soliei abdicated his name, so I see no need to keep him in charge.

\- Technically he does not do the job - Sebastian said - I do, your brother's act of abdicating the family name was but a condition for me to take the job. Don't blame the little one, we both know that in the midst of all this he is just a victim of the people he loves.

If a look could pierce bodies, surely Sebastian Michaelis would be in pieces at that moment, not only for what ridiculous was that situation, but to know that that elegant and incredibly articulate being that spoke with such pomp was a bloodthirsty demon that was ripping everything from him, the position of his family, his younger brother, everything.

\- Where is Soliel? - he asked.

\- I told you, he hurt himself, he's resting.

\- I demand to see you - he said firmly.

\- Well, now, my noble earl - Sebastian began - you have no authority in this house, let alone authority over it, no more.

\- Your devil - he said without restraining his tongue, shocking Edward. Sebastian realized that the thing would get out of control soon and tried to mediate the situation.

\- Then Count - he went on - I have an offer for you - he walked past the desk, taking the last letter from the queen - I received your letter recently from Your Majesty. It's a job for the dog as you might imagine, nothing simple in my view. However, this task will cost me months of hard work and a lot of vigil and soon I will unfortunately have an important trip to make, and I can't fulfill the urgency it asks, in which case we will make a bet - the Count listened attentively to the words of the devil - If you resolve this case completely until December 16, I will speak to your Majesty myself so that the office may return to the hands of the Phantomhives ...

\- That is...

\- ... but if you can't - continued the demon - you will give up the idea of claiming him forever, you will forget that your brother exists and will stop chasing us and send thugs to invade our house in the middle of the night - and that made the count pale - and before he thinks I was responsible for not returning his ass, begin to accept a truth - he walked through the office extending the letter to the earl in invitation to accept the bet, without hesitation he tore the letter from the devil's hands still staring at him with pure hatred.

\- What truth?

\- A little bit of rancor works miracles with humans.

When the night was finally over Sebastian was exhausted, the discussion of the terms of the bet with Ciel was exhausting and the demon just wanted to be able to rip the other's neck without having to suffer for it, he doubled down the hall of the rooms, heading straight for the suite.

As soon as Sebastian opened the door his worries were swept away by the sound of sweet laughter he loved so much, but he rarely heard. He walked across the room to the porch to see his beloved sitting on the porch of the bedroom wearing only his traditional pajamas with a robe loosely over his side, on the chair that used to be occupied by Sebastian was Tanaka, the two seemed involved in a A polite conversation filled with little laughs, the milk cup was forgotten on a tray on the coffee table.

As Sebastian approached the porch, Ian looked up at him happily.

\- Is dinner over? - he asked, smiling as the demon sat down in a chair beside him.

\- Yes, and the conversation with the count too - he said, taking Ian's hand and kissing his fingers - I see the visit has done him good.

\- How could I not? - said the boy - Tanaka has always been my best company.

\- In sick times - said the old butler smiling at the young man - but it is getting late, young man, and you must rest to return to your normal activities.

\- He's right, Boochan - Sebastian said, still playing with his fingers - It's late, you better lie down.

\- I'm not a child who was going to sleep at 21hrs - he defended himself - and even when I was, I don't think I ever went to sleep at 21hrs.

\- Which is partly our fault - said the butler, rising to his feet - we were not very rigid in this matter, Lord Michaelis.

\- Actually - Sebastian agreed, still staring at the boy.

\- I must withdraw now - he took Ian's other hand and planted a respectful kiss on the back - Master Ian, Lord Michaelis, have a good night.

\- For you too, Grandpa - said the boy, smiling teacher, and soon he and Sebastian were alone on the porch when the door of the room hit Ian found himself squeezing Sebastian's hand to draw the demon's attention to himself.

\- How was the conversation with him? - Sebastian gave her a satisfied smile.

\- You like games, I know you're going to love what I have to say.


	7. You, I and our future

\- I don't know if I like this arrangement - Ian said, pulling the sheets away to line the bed - what if you rushed? He has Undertacker on his side, maybe ...

\- Don't worry about it, my love - Sebastian said, pulling the sheets from his side and tossing the decorative lunches aside - I trust your brother to do the wrong thing.

\- My evil twin brother you mean - Ian countered, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes.

\- Hell, not again - he cried.

\- It's true - continued the boy, throwing the lunches from his side of the bed to the side - it poisoned me to make my asthma worse.

\- I made a pact to get your soul when you were ten, what makes you think he's worse than me? - Sebastian asked half offended at being underestimated.

\- Do you really want me to answer that? - he asked, raising his eyebrow.

\- No - the quick demon replied, thinking that his ego would not be able to handle such an answer. They finally finished lining up the bed and lay down, Sebastian on the right with Ian wrapped in his arms - and before you think I did it without thinking I thought well, I could not attend to Your Majesty's requests when our call is under way.

\- Why don't you just assume that you let him have the case because you thought it was too complicated - muttered the boy, snuggled to sleep, but the strong pinch of the other – Hei! - he protested now awake, turning to demon.

\- You know I did not hand the case over because I could not solve it - he defended himself.

\- I know not your fucking demon - said the boy, caressing the pinched area - how sensitive you are today.

\- Then stop teasing me - he said, pulling the smaller one back to his chest - you're making a very hard companion.

\- Companion - he muttered - I can't be your companion forever, we need another adjective for that.

\- In the not so near future I can call you my husband - Sebastian said.

\- How old?

\- About 200 maybe ... - I said as if it was nothing, but Ian jerked from his reverie.

\- 200? You're crazy I'm not going to live it all! - Sebastian just stared at his truly confused lover, he blinked a few times until he realized the boy was not joking.

\- Boochan, you're going to live there - he began cautiously, and this time it was Ian himself who looked confused.

\- Continues...

\- When we connect with my life it will depend on you - he explained - I can only die after you, so ... since I don't grow old ... you will not be able to either - Ian stared at him for a few seconds processing what was said and trying to fit in with all the discussions the two have had about the connection.

\- You ... when you said it was forever ... forever ... I mean, you and I are not going to die ... ever?

\- If someone hurts you badly you can die, but I ... I'm only going to die after you - she explained, stroking the boy's confused face.

\- Then how much?

\- Is that your question?

\- Yeah, how much later?

\- Depending on how you die hours later - said the patient - probably in much less time.

\- Can't save you? - he asked, now stirring Sebastian's curiosity, the demon leaning on his elbows to face the smaller one.

\- No - he said thoughtfully - once the call happens, we're together forever.

\- But can't you break the bond before I die?

\- What do I have to do without you by my side? - Sebastian asked without thinking, Ian still stood there absorbing the information and then preferred to collect his conjectures for himself.

\- Okay - the boy said as he lay back down - I just need to process this.

\- Will not you tell me what you're thinking so I can help you?

\- No - said the boy, pulling Sebastian to the previous position - leave me with my thoughts, they are still confused.

\- Right - said the wary demon - but this conversation is not over yet.

\- I'm sure not - said the boy, closing his eyes to try to sleep - Good night, Sebastian.

\- Good nigth, my love - said the demon, embracing the youngest, letting himself sleep as he had begun to do after so much time together.

 **You, I and our future**

2018

 _\- I don't want this table here - Ciel said, looking at the glass table that mirrored the crystal chandelier - It's very clear, you can barely enter the room without dark glasses - the decorators seemed perplexed by the boy's irritation – something matte is better._

 _\- The chandelier or the table? - One of them asked with a clipboard, the boy gave his coolest glance to the girl and smiled._

 _\- Why don't you try to surprise me for once - he said, moving away from the dining room._

 _He was annoyed, moving to New York had been a bad idea, but the company needed Sebastian's presence here, so much as he argued, nothing could be done and soon they were leaving the French Riviera quiet for the noise unnecessary that it was America. He looked with disgust at the huge number of people assigned to help him with the change, bringing the furniture as if they were national treasures. The decorators were annoying and uncooperative women, walking through the cover behind Ciel as if they were shadows._

 _\- Mr. Michaelis - one of the men said with a clipboard - we are bringing the pictures, we need your authorization to disembark at the airport - he handed the clipboard to the child who read the list of works, at the end of which there was the name that he would authorize._

 _Ciel Michaelis_

 _He'd been using his brother's name for years, right after that damn incident that put his life upside down for what would be the tenth time, turning that thought away he mentally replayed everything he'd brought in and signed down._

 _\- Thank you! - said the man leaving the room with his staff, he looked at the newly placed sofa and let out a sigh of exhaustion._

 _\- Please, let's continue the afternoon, you can go to lunch - he said, motioning for everyone to leave, with confused stares as the teams emerged one by one leaving Ciel alone alone in that disproportionate apartment. Feeling every fiber of his body protesting, he picked up the cell phone and dialed the speed dial key, throwing himself on the couch as he called._

 _\- Mr. Michaelis' cell phone, how can I help? - said a polite, polite voice on the other end of the line._

 _\- Pass on to Sebastian - Ciel said without patience to deal with her husband's devoted secretaries._

 _\- He's in a meeting, who would like ... - and he hung up on his desk without patience, lay down on the couch and put the phone aside, looking out of the corner of his eye at the heap of boxes that were still loose in the house, He spent a few seconds as he contemplated his life decisions until the phone rang._

 _\- Fire this secretary - he said, ignoring the initial greeting._

 _\- I'm not going to fire another desk because you did not like her voice - said Sebastian, remarkably smiling - how's the shift?_

 _\- I called to say that I'm leaving you - said the grumpy boy - I'm going back to France._

 _\- Oh really? So bad?_

 _\- This place is so big that it's ridiculous - began the ex-count sitting on the couch - There's box everywhere, the decorators are lousy, the staff at the moving company makes a lot of noise, the windows are too big the only thing that works on the house so far is the alarm system._

 _\- Your priorities never change - the devil commented as he walked through the office tapping the paperwork for the members who were still watching him - have lunch together then?_

 _\- If you make me have lunch in one of those damn restaurants in this noisy town where you have 100 tables and 1000 people eat at a time I'd rather cook._

 _\- That I would pay to see - said - I'll come by in ten minutes._

 _\- I'm telling you, don't you dare be late - and hung up abruptly now, looking around for his coat._

 _Ten minutes later, a huge black car parked near the building, Ciel barely waited for the driver to open the door, then dived into the back seat where Sebastian waited for him with a smile._

 _\- We need servants - Ciel said, planting a kiss on the lips of the husband who immediately embraced him and brought him into his lap, Ciel did not protest, for some days Sebastian had spent more time in the company than with him, of course part of him was jealous and miss you_

 _\- Do you want to put an advertisement?_

 _\- Don't you have agencies in that country? - asked disgusted - we don't know anyone, we can't have references, this city seems to me a chaos, how can I find someone reliable to work in our house?_

 _\- You look more stressed than usual - Sebastian said, pulling the strands away from the boy's fringe to face him - has anything happened?_

 _\- I'm tired - he said, throwing himself into the arms of his husband being welcomed with if he was still thirteen - and homesick._

 _\- We could not stay longer on the Riviera, it was beautiful there, but it was time for me to show up again - he murmured, planting a kiss on the boy's cheek._

 _\- Could not we have gone to London?_

 _\- Our biggest branch is here in New York - he tried to argue - we're needed here._

 _\- Whatever - he said angrily, pulling away from his lap - just find someone to help me with more than two neurons - he said, looking at the sulky landscape. Sebastian took a deep breath and exchanged glances with the driver who seemed to understand the boss's dilemma._

 _\- Marius - Sebastian began, addressing the driver - do you know anyone who can point me to a good cook for our house? - Ciel rolled his eyes at the older man, knowing more of a Southern American cook._

 _\- Actually sir, my wife is a cook - said the driver to Sebastian's surprise and Ciel's disgust that he had expected something like that - she's really good, but she can't find a job because she's an Englishwoman who does not know how to cook very well the food that the people here eat._

 _\- What part of England? - Ciel asked the conversation, making Sebastian smile, the driver seemed hesitant to respond, Ciel will become, over the years, more frightening than Sebastian._

 _\- From London, Mr. Michaelis - he said formally. Ciel reached for the phone._

 _\- What's her number?_

 _\- Mr. Micha ..._

 _\- The Number! - he ordered, and soon Sebastian relaxed in the car seat, knowing that his handsome husband had a cook._

 _Minutes later the two of them went down in what would be the Per Ser, Ciel was still on the phone with Kate (the driver's wife, she would go to the apartment tomorrow to do a test)._

 _\- This is French? - he asked, entering with her husband, turning off her cell phone._

 _\- I hope so - Sebastian said - a member recommended me - the younger man looked suspiciously at the establishment, it was clean, a few tables, a well, worn white tablecloth, the chandeliers were too low, but they did not bother as the table in his room looked a nice place._

 _\- Okay, passed the test - the boy said._

 _\- Was that a test?_

 _\- It's always a test - Ciel said, smiling._

 _\- You're lucky that today is Friday, because they only open for lunch on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays._

 _\- Let's see if it's really lucky - said the boy, opening the menu. After ordering and the dishes arrived, Sebastian resumed the subject._

 _\- Do we have a cook? - he asked, taking a sip of wine._

 _\- Not really - said the thoughtful boy - but a strong candidate, she has experience with traditional food and cakes so it's already a plus._

 _\- How good, then - said the devil - do you want to know what my day was?_

 _\- If it does not involve boxes and decorations, I'd love to hear it._

 _\- We're opening 10 percent of the company to the stock market - said the other as if that were nothing._

 _\- How much? - He asked._

 _\- $ 219,000 per share - commented Sebastian making Ciel smile with the tactic._

 _\- It's Berkshire Hathaway's market price, but I'd kick it higher - she said, staring at her husband._

 _\- Did you see anything? - he asked, but then he regretted it – don't answer - he said, wringing a smile from the other - That's the starting price, the estimate is that we close the investment at $ 290,000 a share._

 _\- Are we that good? - she asked, eating again - why don't we buy a house instead of the penthouse._

 _\- Because penthouse is safer - Sebastian countered - and there's a heliport on the terrace._

 _\- Of course you have - Ciel said, rolling his eyes - there are seven rooms Sebastian, it's just you and me, we do not need seven rooms._

 _\- We did not need the Twelve on the Riviera, either, or that bunch of rooms in Phantomhive, but I never heard you complaining._

 _\- Point taken - said Ciel reflecting - in both situations I had people to clean the house, cooking and you stayed with me part of the day, today you spend more time in the company than at home._

 _\- In France we were still Phantomhive - he reminded her - here I have to be Michaellis, I thought after 200 years you understood._

 _\- Understanding does not mean I like it - he murmured, taking a deep breath - when are sales going to start?_

 _\- Monday morning - he said, surprising the young man with the urgency - that's insider information, so beak._

 _\- I don't know why you insist on relinquishing our patrimony to the public - continued the young man, testing the flesh of his flesh._

 _\- Why do we become rich - said the devil._

 _\- We're already rich._

 _\- Richer still - he reasoned - and who are you to criticize me, I remember very well how you managed your family business._

 _\- Technically, she is our family today - said the young man. Years ago the Phantomhives had sold the company to the Michaelis, now Phantom was a multinational that was part of the Michaelis Group - are you still meeting today?_

 _\- Only one late afternoon - he said - we can dine out if you like._

 _\- I don't want to eat out - he said thoughtfully - I want to finish packing the damn house and sleep without knowing the room is a mess._

 _\- Have the change people brought anything yet?_

 _\- No, our paintings are still in customs - he commented - I could have brought them by jet, but you and your haste to reach this little town broke my scheme._

 _\- Boochan, you're more grumpy than usual - Sebastian finally said in his thoughts - has anything happened? Something really important that made you hate our coming here so much?_

 _\- I ...- the boy hesitated looking at the plate of food, took a deep breath and then murmured - not here - he asked shyly and Sebastian relented, truly relieved by the other confessing that there was something wrong._

 _The night when he entered the penthouse he found the little one lining up a picture on the wall, the boxes were not all stacked, some were already disassembled and everything seemed more aligned, he must have worked a lot in the afternoon. He approached the room where the child was watching the painting without realizing that the husband was already home._

 _\- Hi, little one? - he said, getting closer to the other, wrapping him in a hug from behind - I see you worked hard that afternoon._

 _\- Yes, I was able to unpack everything and store everything as much as possible - he murmured - the cleaning crew comes in this morning, I did not want to spend the weekend with these boxes here._

 _\- I see - he said, kissing the other's neck, Ciel seemed slightly tense with his kisses, but then relaxed at the touch of the other - do you want to talk?_

 _\- No - he said, eyes closed now, feeling Sebastian's hand wander around his body - I want ... I want you to take me into the bedroom and make love to me - he whispered._

 _\- Yes my lord - Sebastian whispered in the younger man's ear as he lifted him into his arms and led him into the bedroom._

When the bedroom door closed Ian woke up in a startled jump. In reflex, Sebastian who slept beside him, also awakened, the sun shone bright outside indicating that the day will begin without them.

\- What the hell was that? – asked the young man still in panic, getting out of bed to see that he was still in his room.

\- Boochan? - he tried to calm the demon by standing up to restrain the boy who seemed confused by the room - Boochan calm down.

\- In both ... this place - he said in exasperation - are we in the right place? Both of us ... what year is this Sebastian? Are we in England? - the demon stared at his now confused companion, the child's words making no sense at all.

\- Okay - he said patiently - let's stay calm, just tell me what you dreamed?

\- It was not a dream - he said, trying to calm down - It was real, it was so real ... you and I were in a strange place, like strange people, talking about strange things ... it was America, but first we were in France and I was so angry because we left France ... and you did not come home ever, always working ... our house was in a building so high, it was not a house was an apartment, it was huge, we can't live in a Huge apartment like that, it's just you and me ... and ...

\- Boochan - Sebastian said, catching the younger boy's attention - I think I understood what happened.

\- What?

\- You saw the future - he said simply - our future - stroking the younger's arms for warmth and comfort - I knew something like that would happen to you, but I thought only when we were officially connected.

\- As well? - asked the boy in an expression of pure dismay - I don't understand, how does something happen to me?

\- I'll explain - he said slowly - but you're going to calm down first, regulate your breathing and go back to bed.

\- I WILL NOT GO BACK TO BED, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? - he called out truly irritated, and that only made Sebastian want to laugh, because even furious Ian was still very cute - I KNOW THIS FACE, STOP THINKING ABOUT IT.

\- I can't, sorry - laughed the demon, hugging the young man against his will, he tried to react, but Sebastian was more astute by picking him up in the arms and taking him to bed - his cuteness has no limits, even irritated - and as if he was made of air, he threw the smaller one on the bed immediately placing himself next to him to avoid to escape.

The younger still fought, but the warmth and warmth of Sebastian's arms won the fight making him give up and stay there.

\- Very well, tell me more about our future - he said when he saw that the child would calm down.

\- You first - he snapped angrily - or are the surprises over?

\- I think so - he said thoughtfully - let's go over, I'll take you to the island, take him as mine, you'll be marked, then we'll live an eternity together, I'll be your demon and companion and you'll be human and immortal, I can only die after you as a result of having given yourself to a demon you can receive gifts from the other side, which I believe is your ability to see our future - he added, making the slightest look at him with a raised eyebrow - What year are we?

\- We had almost 200 years together - he said, trying not to give importance to the narrative - we were very well kept and adaptable to the times.

\- That's nice.

\- You ran a company, Michaelis Group - he said, trying to remember the details of the dream - I ... I was at home aligning our change, it was a mess ... and I was annoyed that we had no servants and I was doing everything myself.

\- That's unacceptable - Sebastian said, planting a kiss on the boy's neck -what else?

\- I used the name Ciel again - he commented, and that surprised him from Sebastian's face – Don't ask me why, I still don't know, something happened and I had to go back to being Ciel Phantomhive.

\- Got it. Anything else we should know?

\- No - he began slowly - people communicate in little boxes with numbers, cars really have advanced, I recommend that you urgently invest in that idea, and that you will always attract stupid women into your life, that's all.

\- It's been a long night - he murmured, turning the young man to kiss her lips gently. Ian received the kiss affectionately and returned it in the same tone, appreciating the delicacy of the moment - you rested - whispered Sebastian still rubbing the lips of his beloved.

\- Not enough - replied the other, opening his mouth a little to capture the demon's lower lips, which groaned with the audacity of the other - but it is enough for the day.

\- Well - he murmured, leaning over and sealing the other's lips with the dirtiest kiss with an open mouth stealing his air, Ian grabbed the back of his head to do the most damage to his hair, when Sebastian broke the kiss he had a beautiful smile on his lips and yarn on all sides - no mess my hair - he asked giving small seals on the neck of the other.

\- It's really unfair to the rest of us that you don't have a nest in your head in the morning like every mortal - he confessed, feeling the other laugh at his neck, Ian was ready to close his eyes again when a knock on the bedroom door made him the two left their private world.

Sebastian looked up at the door, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

\- Who is it? - Ian asked in a low tone.

\- Lady Elizabeth - said the other, feeling the presence behind the door -she has wanted to speak with you since yesterday.

\- I don't want to talk to her - said the other irritably - and this is no time for her to come to a boy's room alone, she's married to Ciel.

\- They have not yet married Boochan - Sebastian corrected - only after the 18th birthday.

\- Damn the damn date - he said angrily when there was another knock on the door.

\- Soleil? - she called politely, the boy wanted to roar with rage and shout elaborate insults, but Sebastian's warning look silenced him - Soleil are you awake?

\- Go to the door and say I'm dead – demanded, but the demon smiled - Sebastian?

\- I can't - he said, finding it amusing in the situation - If I go, she'll find that we sleep together in the same room, it will not be wise of us.

\- I don't care - he snapped - get rid of her.

\- I don't know if you know, but it's still a few tens of years from now for the relationship we have to be recognized by mankind, so by then we have to maintain our looks.

\- I want so badly to punch your face now.

\- I know that, now go and answer the door - said the other, coming out of bed - I'm going to the other suite - he walked to the other end of the room where a secret door led to another main suite of the house suite that Ian should occupy, but the boy insisted on being in the same room as Sebastian, as the couple they were.

Still dissatisfied, he emerged from the bed only in his windbreaker, not bothering to pull on his robe, and opened the door to face an apprehensive Elizabeth now suppressed for being cuddled in those robes.

\- Soleil - she said hesitantly - your outfits.

\- I'm sure you've slept with my brother and you know what's under that windbreaker - the boy began, trying to put an end to that moment at all costs - will you tell me why you're knocking on my door at this time of the morning or not?

\- I ... - said the uncertain girl - I wanted to talk to you, to ... just ... can I come in? - The boy found himself closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and moved away to the girl to enter the room, when she passed him Ian closed the door with everything and pulled the robe wearing it, he began to walk to the balcony where usually he and Sebastian were talking. Elizabeth followed him into the chair in front of him.

\- You can start - he said, the girl still seemed about to faint, but the boy held his ground - Lady Elizabeth!

\- I want you to go back to Phantomhive!


	8. Mirror

\- I want you to go back to Phantomhive!

\- What? - asked the truly shocked boy - what did you just ask for?

\- I want you to go home, to your family, to your brother who needs you - she said in exasperation - since you left, Ciel... He began to have problems, to have a moment he had not before, he… he was strange, aggressive, violent, he was not like that, in some cases ... he was cruel.

\- Are you telling me that my brother who locked me in a room and forced hot porridge into my throat until I vomited NOW became a cruel person? - said the young man, trying to point out the enormity of the girl's idiocy.

\- He was not like that - she said, seeking arguments - since he came back, he took over the business, he and that "undertaker" he's someone else, I ... I don't know what else to do.

\- And why do you think my return home would change anything? - he asked, duly interested in the answer.

\- When ... when you were at home, he was Ciel - she said in an almost dreamy tone - my beloved Ciel, he was gentle with me, he was kind to others, you brought stability to him.

\- All right - said the boy, approaching Elizabeth, and with a gesture of understanding and delicacy, he took both of her hands and wrapped them in his hand to get hot - I'll say one thing, and please do not think it's my badness, nor lack of empathy for their suffering, but it must be said.

She stared at him with those huge blue eyes and then the boy started in a tone that he would use to talk to a 5 year old.

\- Ciel is not a good person - he said finally - he never was and never will be, the only reason I kept him stable when I was at home was because he took all his anger and frustration into me.

\- That is not...

\- Elizabeth has poisoned me for years for my asthma to get worse and keep me stuck at home - he said, trying to bring the girl light - he put a restraint in the room so Sebastian could stay away from me, he fired all my trusty servants, torture without anyone intervening. Your future husband is a damn monster and you would do humanity a huge good if you cut his throat while sleeping together.

\- No! You're not like that. You can't talk like that to your brother, he's my fiancé, he's your family, you can't abandon him like that.

\- My family is Sebastian - said the boy, dropping the girl's hands and returning to the starting position - the only family I have today is Michaelis.

\- You can't live sustained for the rest of your life for him - she said, bowing to the bitterness - he's nothing to you, that's not right for him ... his place is with the Phantomhive, when Ciel regains the title of Guard Dog Queen, Sebastian will abandon you, he only wants you because the Queen still has you in high esteem, he will throw you off when it's over. Soleil - the girl shot to the brink of tears - then you'll be someone with no title at all, without a family, come back while it's time, before Sebastian leaves you.

\- He will not abandon me.

\- How can you be so sure ...

\- Because he love me - he said with a conviction that he did not even know he had inside him, it was irrefutable truth, Sebastian loved him and now he knew they were going to live together for many years.

\- What did you say? - asked the uncertain girl with the statement. The boy took a deep breath and tried to explain himself.

\- Maybe you don't understand now - he began - but in a future you will, but that is the guarantee that he will stay by my side forever. Sebastian loves me, and I love him back, and it will not be social conventions that will detract from that feeling - Elizabeth was still silent for a few seconds, and then a sad smile formed on her lips.

\- This ... this was a truth I did not want to believe - he said at last - it was always there, but I preferred to ignore it, thinking that what he felt for you was admiration and what you two had was nothing but business , but ... I see that I was wrong.

\- I'm sorry - he said, blushing a little.

\- So you can't leave him? - she asked wary.

\- Would you leave Ciel? - the boy replied and then she understood, no matter the body in which the feeling lived, love was love.

\- I don't think so - she said now, feeling defeated - I ... I'm sorry for what happened, the way it happened.

\- Let's not talk about it - said the boy, not wanting to remember the days he was trapped at home - It's past, and my new policy of life is to forget the past - she looked at him in surprise to look at the boy's face in a half smile - completely.

 **Mirror**

It was early in the morning when Francis decided to ride, she loved the power to command an animal as fashionable as a horse, and to her surprise the Michaelis had fantastic animals, Edward accompanied her to the stables where she was received from Finnin who explained everything about one of the animals.

She watched as she was stroking a charming mare mingled when her gaze was arrested on a black steed. The horse was still, it seemed to wait for something, his eyes were dark and his hair shone most of all, he was gorgeous.

\- What a fine animal - she said, approaching, the horse did not react to her closeness, stood as if she did not care for that visitor.

\- This is Elfan - said Finnin - Master Ian's horse, only he rides it.

\- Elfan - said the Marquise, looking at the beast - a fine name, where is his saddle?

\- He does not use a lady - Finnin said - only when they go hunting, and that is rare.

\- Does the boy ride this horse without a saddle? - She asked in amazement - that's impossible!

\- Do you want me to try out Auntie Francis? - the marquise jumped in fright as she turned to the stable door and finally saw the figure that had been hidden since the beginning of that trip. He looked healthier than his brother, his hair no longer long and less aligned than the older one, bordering savagery. In one gloved hand he held a bite mace and in the other a cloth bag. The young man was wearing riding boots, a white shirt and vest, and his relaxed posture reminded Vincent so much that the vision gave the Duchess a heartfelt grip.

\- Master Ian - she greeted him - finally gave me the honor

\- Sorry to make you wait - said the boy as he approached her horse, Elfan finally showed a reaction coming near the gate to receive the affection of the child who hung on him to enter the aisle - hello boy - began playing with the horse - are we willing to go to the waterfall today?

\- Boochan - Finnin said, interrupting - Sebastian said you were injured yesterday, do you really think he's going to let you go to the waterfall today?

\- Sebastian's in a meeting with Earl Phantomhive - the boy said without taking his eyes off the horse as he took some treats in the bag for him to eat - he will not even notice I left.

\- But anyway...

\- I'm not going alone - the boy finally said, turning to Francis - my aunt goes with me.

\- How did you say, boy?

\- What's it? – asked the young man, smiling - did not you come to the stable to look at the horses, did you come to ride, or did the Marquise only ride on the flat lands of Phantomhive?

\- Now you little cheeky little boy - she said, turning to Finnin - you boy, get me a horse now! I'm going to show this child that he still owes me respect.

\- Yes, Marchioness.

Ian laughed, bringing the horse close to him and opening the aisle for him to leave, Finnin returned with a handsome white horse to the marquise, and with two saddles.

\- I don't need a saddle - said the boy, starting to take off his boots, but the ex-gardener despaired.

\- Master Ian, please, if Sebastian finds out - he began in exasperation.

\- Just don't tell him - he said with a smile on his lips, Francis grabbed his saddle and finally mounted - comfortable?

\- Yes, she is a fine animal - she said, looking down at the younger man, taking the boots off and handing them to Finnin - the boy is right, put the saddle on, I don't want to be responsible for an accident or worse.

\- And that would make you so sad, would not it? - said Ian riding on the horse without saddle and pulling the harness - try to accompany me aunt - and with a command he set off as wind being accompanied by Francis who was right behind you.

Sebastian looked at the window in pure dismay, it was almost noon and the weather was completely closed again, that time of year was cruel in England, he used to keep Ian at home to keep the boy from getting rain, but as he went growing and strengthening, this task has become increasingly difficult.

\- Am I boring you, Lord Michaelis? - Ciel asked a distracted Sebastian.

\- Actually, yes - Sebastian said, keeping his eyes on the rain - but it is not my scattering, your aunt and Ian have gone out to ride earlier and have not returned.

\- In that time? - asked Edward now worried - I thought my mother was with Lizzie.

\- Finnin told me the two of them went out together - he said, looking at the black clouds - This time is not a problem for Ian, but I don't know your mother will be able to ride on uneven ground.

\- Yes, she will - said a voice at the door, catching the three of them. Standing, completely soaked, with loose hair and muddy was Francis Midford.

Sebastian's eyes widened in disbelief.

\- Marquise?

\- Mother?

\- Auntie Francis? Are you okay? – asked Ciel, standing horrified - What happened to you?

\- I went to ride with Ian ... Soleil ... with the boy, whatever you are calling him now - she said with an incredible smile on her face - I am delighted with your property, a magnificent path, beautiful waterfalls...

\- Did Ian take you to the waterfall? - Sebastian asked, trying to hold back the smile.

\- I must admit that the boy's riding skills have evolved a great deal - she confessed - and he can walk on uneven ground, maneuver without a saddle.

\- Really - Ciel said, wrapping her arms around her - and what does Soleil's abilities have to do with your current aunt status?

\- Absolutely nothing - he said elegantly - but the rain made matters worse on the ground and made a mess with us - she went on - Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bathe, I, he and Elizabeth go to the alembics.

\- What!? - exclaimed Edward, shocked.

\- Aunt Francis - Ciel tried to intervene cautiously.

\- Okay, that's what I have to disagree with ... - Sebastian began feeling that the thing was going down a path he did not like.

\- Well, you young English lords, who should have a broader and more comprehensive view of the future, reprimanding two ladies at their leisure - said the Marquesa, in a tone so severe that it shut up the three of them - I will bathe, if you need us, of our youth together - and left the office, slamming the door, leaving the three of them speechless.

\- What happened here? - Edward dared to say, completely confused.

\- I don't know, but it smells like a headache - Sebastian said, rubbing his eyes - If you'll excuse me, I'll check on Ian.

\- And I'm going to see Elizabeth - Ciel said, still trying to understand the corrido.

Sebastian left the office using his sharp audition to hear the laughter coming from the kitchen, he descended the stairs until finally entering the expansive kitchen where most of the servants were clustered, fleeing from the rain or preparing lunch.

Sitting at the table, with every inch of his body covered with mud was Ian, the boy laughed in a way that Sebastian had not heard for months, he seemed so relaxed and happy, that the reprimand that was rehearsing in his head died.

\- Did you throw yourself into a puddle of mud? - he asked, putting his hands on his waist into the kitchen, making the servants line up.

\- It was the rain - said the boy, checking the mud from his hair - It started to rain on the way.

\- Unless it has begun to rain mud, I don't understand how you put yourself in that state - said the other - your aunt seems to have come from the war.

\- As you are exaggerated Lord Michaelis - Ian countered, rising and now making the whole floor become filthy. Sebastian looked at the boy, completely disbelieving.

\- How the hell am I going to clean you up without messing the whole house down? - he asked, studying all the possibilities, not involving summoning some demonic power.

\- It's raining, sir - one of the cooks said - get him to take a shower outside - and the whole kitchen seemed to share the same opinion, for it was filled with confirmations and expressions of support.

\- He will not do that - Ian said to the noisy employees - not when the rain is so cold outside, is not it Sebastian? - the butler took a deep breath and stared at the young man with an apology in his eyes - Sebastian?

An hour later, a furious Ian would change from finishing his clothes with his wet hair, the storm outside had worsened and he was forbidden to leave the house, but that was not even close to being the reason for his going after a threadbare conversation in the kitchen, Ian was dragged outside the house where tea was usually drank in the afternoon and was nearly drowned by the servants in buckets and buckets of water, trying to remove all the suitcase from the boy.

Furious he tried to give Sebastian some order, but every time he opened his mouth a new bucket of water was poured into his head, fifteen buckets of water later, Sebastian decided he was ready to go home again and took him to the bathroom of the couple where the boy practically growled so that the devil leaves him alone.

\- Fucking demon - he said as he stepped out of the closet and froze at the sight of himself sitting on the edge of his bed. The boy's eyes widened uncertainly, feeling agony to finally see Ciel Phantomhive smiling at him. His first reaction was to scream for Sebastian, but something inside him stopped him.

Generally the feeling he had learned to cultivate when he saw his brother was fear and agony, but something was different, maybe it was the environment, his home, or knowing that Sebastian could intervene at any moment, but he was standing there in against the motive of his nightmares, and every fiber of his body was stable.

\- What can I do for you, Count? - he finally asked in a tone so firm that he was surprised himself.

\- Nothing - he said, standing in front of the other - Lord Michaelis told me that you were riding in the rain, I was worried about your asthma.

\- I'm feeling good - the boy said - now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do.

\- What? - he asked interestedly- as far as I know, you in this house are only the little prostitute of Lord Michaelis - and there he was, the expression the lesser he knew and feared, the expression that only Vincent and Ciel had, I had tried not to reproduce, the excessive malice of the Phantomhive - tell me Soleil, did you lie to Sebastian before or after him become Lord? - he asked, approaching the boy - or when he was your butler did he warm your bed too?

\- Get out! - said the boy in a firm voice, but Ciel did not seem to be shaken.

\- He's incredibly sexy, I suppose - he went on - I don't recriminate him for opening his legs to someone like him, but what makes me think of something else - he took another step closer to his brother, standing face to face with him- What happens if your lord gets tired of you?

Ian closed his eyes trying to erase that voice from his head, but Ciel seemed far from finished.

\- What are you going to do when this fantasy is over? Sebastian is now a man of possessions, incredibly talented and as I've said before, very handsome. When does someone catch his eye? What will become of you? Will you continue to live here, as a former lover, that he will use to satisfy the desires that his modest wife can't?

\- Ciel...

\- Are you going to stay in this house, being reduced to a damn piece of meat? You can't think so low, this is not the life you want for yourself, Soleil, you want more and I can give you more - continued the boy, making Ian open his eyes for the first time - for Phantomhive and I'll give you everything you ever wanted in your life, take your little brother's duty to stay by my side.

\- On your side or in your bed? - Ian said coldly, making the count shut up, the younger one staring at him with cold eyes, so cold that he himself looked like a demon - I know what you want to do to me - he began in a soft voice - it took him a while to understand the level of your perversion, but I did ... you don't want me on your side to have stability, you want me on your side as an object to use - and a smile full of malice began to sprout in the face of the smaller - I know that, for we are made of the same rotten flesh that every Phantomhive is made of.

He took a step toward Ciel, the older one did not back off making their bodies almost sticking together.

\- But some are more sincere than others in admitting their desires - he continued, looking into his brother's eyes - I wanted to be able to destroy all those who mistreated us, and for that I made a pact with a demon.

\- And what do I want, Soleil? - Asked the boy in an equally cold voice, Soleil let his smile die staring at his mirror he held and expression as cold as hers.

\- What you can't have - he replied, and before he could respond his brother grabbed his right arm, reflexively holding his wrist twisting free of the grip, Ciel cringed with the pain of his twisted wrist, he pulled the arm with force and then Soleil released him, Ciel took two steps back facing the cold expression of the smaller, he still held the injured wrist.

\- What did that demon do to you? - he retorted angrily - he perverted you to the point of attacking his own brother.

\- I'll ask once, but you seem too dense to understand what I say - said the equally angry young man. "Get out of my room Ciel!" - shouted. And before Ciel said anything the door to the room was blown open and Sebastian came in.

\- What's going on here? - he asked, containing the urge to move forward and break Ciel's damn neck. Soleil seemed to be about to do the same thing, but there was something in it that kept him from advancing on his brother.

\- It's nothing Sebastian, Ciel is leaving - said the younger, taking one last look at the brother who kept his posture steady and unbreakable, his wrist still wrapped in his hand, yet there was no sign of pain on his face.

\- Yes - said the other - I've come to say goodbye, we're leaving today and I did not want to leave without saying good-bye.

\- Goodbye then - said the young man, raising his chin in defiance, Ciel seemed pleased with the other's attitude and gave him the cursed look of malice that Ian hated so much.

\- Good-bye, Soleil - he said, and finally walked out of the room past Sebastian without greeting him. As soon as he left, the ex-butler closed the bedroom door and turned to the smaller one.

\- What really happened here? - he asked, approaching Ian who relaxed his posture as soon as he heard the door close - are you okay?

\- Nothing happened - he replied, rubbing his eyes - I'm fine, he just came to piss me off.

\- And he was successful in his endeavor - said the demon, seeing an aura of pure hatred around the boy - What did he do?

\- It does not take much to irritate me, you know that - Ian countered, drying his hair again.

\- Boochan?

\- Just get these people out of my house, I don't want any of them here - he countered in frustration.

\- It's two days from now.

\- You did not hear the leader from the den - Ian countered, tossing the towel on the bed - so now, though, go now and make sure none of them are left behind.

By night, there was no Phantomhive, Midford, or any other family member walking through the house. It was a shock to the others when Ciel had announced the departure of everyone, stating that business was finalized and he had a lot of work to do.

Sebastian did not insist, he knew that it only improved Ian's delicate mood, so with a feigned face of regret he bid farewell to his guests and gave way to lull in his house. The rain had not yet given way, and now thunder filled the sky. Finnin and the others went to their respective Villas to check if all the villagers were well through the storm.

It was a strong thunderstorm, and Sebastian knew what that meant. The whole house was pitch black, there was only him and a maid lining up a small table in the empty ballroom, he lit the candles and thanked her.

The girl smiled, that was the little tradition of the Michaelis, stormy nights were always like that, slowly a barefooted figure in black pants and a loose white blouse (probably belonging to Sebastian) entered the hall, the maid passed by Ian receiving a smile from thanking the younger, closing the door when he left, leaving only the two in the great hall.

\- It's raining - Ian said, approaching the table, this time Sebastian opted for a low Oriental style table and futons for the two to sit down.

\- Actually a storm - Sebastian said, looking as relaxed as the youngest - I did not expect the rain to last that long.

\- It's the way the world says we need time for both of us - said the other, finally reaching for Sebastian, the other wrapped in his arms, listening to the heavy thunder of the world. The hall was huge and secure, and the only light that illuminated the two was the candle on the table.

\- Do you want to eat? - Sebastian asked, feeling Ian's arms tighten around him.

\- No - he replied, leaning his head on the shoulder of the tall one - I ... I just want to be you, only you - Sebastian smiled wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and bringing him to his feet.

\- If you lean on me, my love - he whispered in the ear of the other, who promptly placed both feet on Sebastian's, and as occurred every night in the storm, the two began a slow dance through the dark hall where Sebastian drove the small Ian he clung to him as if it were his life.

Words and no oaths of love were necessary in those moments, where only the presence of one another spoke for themselves.

Time seemed to freeze as Ian simply leaned on Sebastian's arms and the demon planted chaste kisses between the strands of his hair, worshiping him. They were two souls who belonged, and who needed each other.

As dawn broke, they took the candle from the small table and carried it to the floor next to the huge window that gave an incredible view of the storm outside, they used the futons as support and Sebastian lay with Ian in his arms and they stayed like this, watching the sky try to destroy the earth with their fury.

\- I wanted time to fly - Ian finally mumbled, his eyes on the lights in the sky - and that the two of us were finally together forever.

\- Me too - Sebastian said, stroking the young man's hair. Ian closed his eyes and loving the hoarse sound that came out along Sebastian's voice was proof that the demon was so relaxed with him that even his original voice tended to come out.

\- I love you - he murmured as he stood up to face the other in the eye, and as he guessed, the other's eyes were red, as it always was when they were together in that place - make love with me - he said, and Sebastian opened his mouth. helpless, unable to deny his lover's request, Ian gave him a knowing smile and then resumed in a voice as low as a whisper - we don't have to go to the end, just ... just let me feel your body and feel mine, just for now, forget the bond and let it be just you and me, two lovers.

And Sebastian could not but smile at the request of the child, in answer he stood up capturing the lips of the youngest wrapping him in a passionate kiss and full of lust. Ian grabbed the demon's neck and held him close. Sebastian turned the bodies, bringing Ian under him, breaking the kiss, leaving the younger one flushed and smiling beneath him.

\- My little boy - said the other, seeing the other blush with his nickname -do you really want to test me?

\- What I want is to love you for the rest of my life - said the other, holding Sebastian's chin to him - and you demon, what do you want?

\- I don't need wishes - Sebastian replied in a low tone so close to the little one he shared with him - I already have everything I ever wanted, right here in my arms.

And then Ian brought him close to him, and they stayed the night between caresses, kisses and swearings of love as the sky gave them a furious storm as cover for that love.


	9. Astaroth, Astarte, Samael and Guayotte -

\- I told you we don't need all this - Sebastian said for the tenth time, but Ian just gave him a grumpy look and continued packing his bags.

\- I don't care - said the boy, closing the second suitcase - Finnin, my blue coat is clean, is not it?

\- Ian! - Sebastian tried again, but the boy just waved him away. The demon looked really angry at the boy's lack of consideration - listen to me, you never went there, you don't know what the weather is like there.

\- I would know if you even told me anything - Ian snapped, taking the coat Finnin gave him - Have you finished your bags, or do I have to do this for you?

\- I don't need a suitcase - Sebastian said, folding his arms - Technically, I'm going home, so my stuff is still there.

\- You're going back to your parents' house, you mean - Ian said, mentally replaying everything he had put in there - by the way, do you have parents?

\- You don't want to hear the answer - Sebastian said, surprising the younger boy.

\- Sebastian, do you have any family?

\- Don't be ridiculous Boochan, no demon has a family - he finally said.

\- What the hell are you doing?

\- Associates - he explained, making the boy laugh.

\- Very well then, do you have associates?

\- More than you and I would like - he explained, pulling a white shirt from the hands of the child - you have twenty minutes to turn these three bags into one, or when we get to the crossing I play two of them in the river.

\- You would not dare! - Ian snapped, but Sebastian's eyes flushed with malice with the challenge.

\- Test me small, I want to see where your confidence in me is going - Ian still seemed willing to buy the fight, but soon backed off imagining it was not a good idea, missing two days for his 18th birthday and the demon he was increasingly enraged and impatient, he could not play with him like that.

\- Okay - I said grudgingly - Finnin help me redo this.

\- Good choice - Sebastian replied, returning to his normal color - I'll be downstairs waiting for you - and went outside. Ian still exchanged glances with Finnin before the blonde broke the silence.

\- That was close - he remarked - last week he shot Bard's leg, the shot took him off, but it was scary.

\- It's only until we finish the call - explained the boy, grimacing at the cry of pain that the cook let go with the shot - he needs to relax, that's all.

\- You'll be fine? - he asked worriedly.

\- Yes - he said at once - he will not hurt me.

\- Are you sure Boochan? - Finnin asked, genuinely concerned - he does not look like Sebastian we know.

\- I have - Ian confirmed - he's the only person in this life that I know will not hurt me.

\- It's good to know that you two still trust each other - said the gardener, finally relaxing - so we'll rearrange your suitcases.

\- Come on - Ian confirmed.

Astaroth, Astarte, Samael and Guayotte - part I

\- I'm worried about time - said Ian, peering through the window of the carriage, a day and a half ago, tomorrow would be his 18th birthday and he did not want to be in the middle of a thunderstorm - I think there will be a storm again.

\- We're almost at the crossing point - said the devil, wrapping his arms around the younger man warming him – don't worry, on the other side, time is less shaky.

\- On the other side - Ian repeated, laughing a little - it looks like we're going to die.

\- No - began the thoughtful demon - let us just cross over into the world of demons, and when we get there you will understand what I say.

\- Okay - the boy confided - any tips for getting along with your family?

\- I have no family Boochan.

\- Your associates - he corrected quickly, but the frown on Sebastian's face got worse - what?

\- You don't have to get on with any of them - he explained - you're my choice, just mine, so what they think is not important.

\- Well, now - Ian said, turning to Sebastian in surprise - all these years I've been finding myself the only one in trouble with the family, and you've kept me all this little information all this time.

\- It's not a problem - the demon began - it's not even a quarrel.

\- Please, enlighten me - the boy asked with a smile on his face - did someone bore you in your childhood? An unrequited love?

\- I… -For the first time Sebastian seemed insecure in his speech, and then finally let go - I forgot to mention one thing, not important, but I think since we're going there it is inevitable that you will know.

\- And what would that be?

\- My demonic class - said the other, showing the seal of their contract - I'm going from the upper class.

\- How Upper?

\- Very loud - said Sebastian immediately - very loud.

\- Are you a demon lord? - Ian asked curiously.

\- If we were on the same level as the English hierarchy, I would be a prince.

\- YOU WHAT?

\- Don't shout - Sebastian said - we have a demon emperor, Hades. He has three demons that came out of him, and one of those demons gave me life, so I'm a prince. I'm the creation of one of the three kings.

\- AND YOU JUST TELL ME NOW! - Ian exasperated.

\- You were an earl, and I did not intimidate myself - he defended himself.

\- Do you know how many counts the counts are under princes on royalty, you idiot? I bet you know, you little fucking little prince.

\- Yes, I know - he replied - but you have to know that our royalty is not the same as yours, civilized. We're a little more ... exotic, so try to control your tongue, and do not call me a fucking demon in front of them.

\- This conversation had to have happened years ago when we left Phantomhive - said the boy, content with the anger between his teeth.

\- It's just a useless title - tried to remedy Sebastian – don't be nervous about it.

\- I'm not nervous - Ian said, pulling up - I just ... you should have told me earlier.

\- I'm sorry for that - he said immediately, silence reigning between them. After a few hours the car stopped and Sebastian motioned to help Ian down. The boy was startled when he saw the forest. It was dark and black, and Ian felt his spine shiver with the prospect of entering that place.

\- Why are we stopping here?

\- Why do we have to get out of here - Sebastian said, taking the two suitcases, Ian looked at the shocked demon. He no longer walked with all the apparatus he used to wear when he was a count, not today only a black overcoat and gloves were enough for the young man, but even so walking in that dark black forest did not seem like a good idea.

\- So he insisted on bringing only a suitcase - he muttered to himself, as Sebastian dismissed the coachman and started to walk in the woods, worried about scratching himself. Ian pulled the hood of his overcoat following the demon. He was sure it would be scratched as soon as they stepped inside, however, as soon as his feet entered the forest, the spiny foliage pulled away – how is ...?

\- This forest is the passage to the river of death - Sebastian said quietly - the forest opens for royalty to enter.

\- Royalty - Ian repeated, watching the twigs twist to avoid touching him - I can't get used to it.

\- It's going to take a while, but you can - Sebastian said, walking again, it took a few seconds for the two of them to finally reach a sort of river, you could barely see the water, for the haze was over. Fearful Ian stood next to Sebastian as the demon raised his hand and threw what the boy believed to be two coins.

Silence covered the air for a few seconds, and then a huge black gondola approached. Ian had to suppress the scream when the creature on the tip moved. It was ugly, very ugly, his eyes bulging and his cadaverous hand seemed surreal in his thin, deformed body, it was a grotesque sight, but to the child's surprise, it showed him what would be the ugliest smile of mankind.

\- Is you? Astaroth? - asked the extremely thin voice, Ian frowned as Sebastian grabbed his hand making mention of approaching the edge of the river, in reflex Ian held him tightly trying to stop him, but the demon wrapped his arm around his waist dragging to the boat.

\- Boatman - said Sebastian - I see that I still have your time.

\- I still have two thousand years left - he said in a grim laugh, then he stopped the gondola by the river and Sebastian handed him the suitcase, he took it as if it were made of air and placed next to him - I see rumors are you brought a chosen one.

\- Yes - Sebastian replied excitedly as Ian got on the boat with him - this is Ian, Ian this is Charon, the ferryman who takes souls and demons into our world. He challenged my father centuries ago and lost, so he pity even today as a boatman.

\- A very annoying job - said the other grumpy one - people come, people go, and I always stay here, bored. It's a shame.

\- I see - said Ian somewhat timidly - it seems to me a very important work - the boy began as the boat moved.

\- Not much - Charon continued - people no longer use the river to reach the world of demons, they simply summon demons and they go to the world of humans, there are not many living here.

\- Less work for you then - he tried to patch Ian feeling completely out of context.

\- Less work for me - said the boatman - but tell me Astaroth, why did you come into this world now?

\- The little one is going to be eighteen tomorrow, so let's complete the bond - he said.

\- I understood - reflected the boatman - a connection of demon and human, really can't be made in the human world, no, it's not right, it has to be done here, it made a great choice for you and the little one.

\- Ian - said the boy, feeling an irritation taking hold of himself - my name is Ian "little one".

\- Really - Charon said conversationally - why call him small, he does not look smaller than I do, his stature is comfortable.

\- When I first met him, he was a lot smaller - Sebastian said, wrapping his arm around Ian - much smaller and more fragile - which elicited a satisfied laugh from the boatman.

\- Fragile, what human is not fragile at the hands of a devil?

\- I only have the fragile the shapes, sir - said Ian, as he closed his face to the creature, and Charon seemed to notice the boy's discomfort, and then hurried to apologize.

\- Forgive us your grace - said the boatman - that humble servant did not intend to offend him; on the contrary, we are all happy with the return of Astaroth, our prince is at home.

\- Astaroth - Ian repeated, turning to Sebastian, and the demon only nodded negatively as if asking him not to approach the matter now. Ian just rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the older man's shoulder, waiting for the crossing to end. It took almost two hours when the other side finally appeared.

The fog had dissipated showing the darker sky Ian had seen, it was black, there was no moon or stars, only darkness, but something illuminated the ground, for he could see what was in front of him.

It was a huge castle, probably the largest building the boy had ever seen. Buckingham's palace did not reach his feet, it was so large that one could barely see the top of the towers, he could see that there was a harbor that gave access to the sea and the castle, as if it were a place for private landing.

\- Astaroth - said the boatman - I need permission to enter the royal harbor.

\- That's right - Sebastian said, rising to his feet, lifting his free hand out of the contract, and then the boat moved forward through what looked more like a transparent wall, Ian shuddered as he passed her with a chill down her spine.

The boatman went through a kind of bridge where Ian saw figures rushing looking at him, that place was scary, the damn world of demons.

\- And we arrived - said the boatman as he stopped the gondola - welcome home my prince.

\- Thanks Boatman - Sebastian said, turning to Ian - Boochan, come with me - he said, holding out his hand to the boy. He held his steady hand out of the boat, the boatman helped the two with the suitcase and they walked to a gate, there was no one, it seemed that no one was waiting for them, only when they crossed two huge doors giving access to an immense room that Ian realized they were not alone.

He tried to pull the hood off, but Sebastian stopped him pulling him deeper to hide his face, as if he did not want to reveal it.

\- Astaroth? - asked the male voice approaching, Ian glimpsed the red heels approaching, a black robe dragging on the ground then the figure was approaching.

\- Guayotte?

\- I can't believe the river brought you - said Guayotte in horror - I thought I would stay in the human world forever, welcome home to my brother.

\- Brother? - Ian questioned without being able to restrain facing Guayotte, Sebastian closed his eyes impatiently, but it was already late, Ian had captured the devil's attention.

\- And you are...? - he paused a few seconds, as if he wanted to guess Ian's job there - the lunch of the trip?

\- No - said Sebastian patiently - this is Soleil Phantomhive, or as it is now called, Ian Michaelis. Boochan, this is Guayotte - the evil one, the aboriginal demon of the volcano, my ... my brother.

\- What happened to an associate?

\- Don't start.

\- Is that your chosen one? - cut off Guayotte now showing up very excited - Astaroth did you come to complete the link?

\- Yes, we've both come - Sebastian replied politely, and Guayotte looked like he was about to burst with anxiety.

\- And you did not bother to tell anyone? We must throw a party, tell the whole castle, the whole world.

\- Guayotte ...- Sebastian began, but the demon did not hear him, he turned his back on Sebastian and clapped his hands cheerfully, then the lights of the room lit up showing the enormity of the place.

\- Attention members of the royal household - he shouted and his scream echoed through the air - Astaroth is back and he brought his mate to finalize the bond.

And that was enough, before Sebastian could protest black shadows appeared from the walls and hundreds of demons materialized in the hall. Ian felt Sebastian's strong arm wrap around his waist, bringing him to himself.

\- Don't leave my side - he said and the boy only managed to wave before they all came to them. It was all a whirlwind, he found himself being led by Sebastian through the crowd, the demons talked to each other excitedly, they greeted Sebastian / Astaroth, tried to talk to Ian, but the boy was interrupted before answering. Sebastian now held the hood tightly to keep him from being pulled and Ian kept his head down as if he were afraid to see what was out of the hood.

They walked for what seemed like twenty minutes, between screams, laughter, greetings. Sebastian dodged anyone who tried to touch Ian, and took him safely to the foot of a ladder.

\- Let's go up - he heard Sebastian's voice, but the boy could barely see his feet. Imagining that, Sebastian put him in his arms and started up the stairs, being applauded for what he thought were thousands of people. When they reached the top of the stairs, the demon started to walk fast and before Ian asked to be put on the floor, they went through a door, Sebastian closed it with his foot and then put Ian on the floor.

\- What the hell was that? - asked the boy finally pulling off his hood to look at an exhausted Sebastian with lively red eyes staring at him - Sebastian?

\- I'm sorry for that - he said, composing himself - they might be ... inconvenient sometimes.

\- Who were all those people?

\- Demons - corrected the other - they were members of the royal household - he said patiently - I did not warn anyone to come, so when I appeared by surprise they assumed it was time to party. You will realize that everything here is cause for celebration.

\- Wonderful - joked the younger one, looking around. They were in a room. Well, he thought it was a room, because the thing was huge. He was sure it was almost the size of the Michaelis Mansion, had so much luxury, so many props that it was certainly a real room - what is this place?

\- My room - said the indifferent demon - is the only safe place in this house.

\- Your room - Ian repeated, walking past him - this place is huge, it looks more like a house.

\- Please don't stick to those details - the devil demanded, removing his traveling jacket - I'm exhausted, all those demons make me sick. Can we take a shower?

\- Where's my bag?

\- I had to sacrifice it - the demon informed me, making Ian's eyes widen - they should bring it over soon, and you can use whatever I want, whatever you want.

\- You're not going to complain about why you're running out of shirts?

\- Not this time - he said - choose whatever you want and use, I'll love to see your beautiful bum walking the house in my clothes.

\- Possessive - Ian teased as he paced the room, unbuttoning his overcoat and tossing it over Sebastian's ridiculously large bed - did you sleep here?

\- Sleeping is not the right term - joked the demon, and Ian paused to sit back, turning to him now furious.

\- You slept with demons on this bed? - he asked in such an accusatory tone that Sebastian had to laugh.

\- Devils don't really sleep Boochan - he began, trying to defend himself - I would eventually lie down on the bed and rest my mind or think about something. And answering your question, yes I used this bed to have sex with some individuals.

\- I don't want her in the bedroom - Ian said emphatically, surprising the other.

\- Boochan is my bed - Sebastian reminded him.

\- I'm not going to lose my virginity in a bed where you fucked "some individuals" - the other retorted, almost red with anger, for saying those words - I'm going to take a shower, get rid of that thing - the boy grabbed his overcoat and went out a door that was next to the bed, five seconds later he left embarrassed - where the bathroom is.

\- On the other side - Sebastian explained, and Ian stalked through the door.

A half hour later, Ian managed to finish bathe. The bathroom was as big as everything there, and as luxurious as the expectation of the place. He wore a set of robes that Sebastian passed him, he wore his black shirt folding his sleeves up to his elbows, the vest made with a fabric he did not know, dark with black embroidery, and white pants, he tried to protest the pants , but Sebastian explained that the shirt would cover any indiscretion that the pants might reveal.

The young man dressed her, and then dressed the most horrible thing in his clothes, a set of black boots, they had no heels, but they went halfway up the thigh where they were closed by two silver buttons on each side. It was not uncomfortable, but it did not look like his clothes. The tight boots on his thigh gave him a strange feeling and his white pants seemed to tighten in the right places. He understood now why the black shirt was so long, to keep any ledge from being seen.

Coming out of the bathroom, wiping his hair, he saw a new, light-colored bed and a young woman with blond hair and Sebastian, Guayotee, and a woman, as tall as Sebastian, thin, with long hair, their color was indefinite, seemed to hang from a blue to a green. She had red eyes and a look on her face, only when her eyes rested on Ian as she softened her gaze.

\- And finally I have a face - she said, walking to the smallest one, but Sebastian's steady hand stopped her - what's the matter?

\- He's a few minutes to turn 18, I would not do it if I were you - Guayotee explained, the woman turned to Ian, gave him a smile, and stepped back.

\- Hello, Ian - he greeted the distance - I am Astarte, moon goddess, fertility, sexuality, and war.

\- Goddess - mocked Sebastian and Guayota, suppressing their laughter. Astarte suddenly turned into something that looked more like Nina Hopkins when she missed a drawing.

\- Yes, a goddess, her flock of uncreative demons - she snapped.

\- The Phoenicians are not the smartest people in the world - Guayotee began - let's agree, they were great at raising, planting, exploring, but to choose who they worshiped they would not hit one.

\- You're envious - she snapped - the boy of the volcano, the demon who lives in a volcano, Guayotte - the evil one, if they saw you when you wake up, no one would ever call you evil.

\- Not that again - Sebastian muttered, turning to Ian, the smaller one approaching him being held in the other's arms, the two demons still fighting each other, while Sebastian led Ian to bed - better?

\- Yes - she said as she sat down, feeling the mattress sink - very soft.

\- Is there a problem with that?

\- No - she said, lying down - I could sleep now, she's so comfortable.

\- Not yet - said Sebastian - you have not eaten anything, we have food for humans here.

\- Yes - Astarte's voice said - we have a human cook, he hardly works, but he knows how to make food for you.

\- Okay - Ian said as he sat on the bed to talk to the others, but something in itself just wanted to be clinging to Sebastian, he took the demon's hand interlacing the fingers of both of them leaning his head on his torso - which we do until dinner?

\- We can talk about tomorrow - Guayotee suggested - who'll be with him when he's done.

\- I thought Astarte and Samael could do that - Sebastian said, and then Ian tried.

\- Are not you going to stay with me?

\- Believe me my love, when I finish the last person in the world that will want to see me - Ian said, frowning.

\- When it's over, I'm going to want to punch your face, will not I? - he asked.

\- When it's over, I'll want you to hit my face - he corrected, Ian let out a tired grunt and threw himself on the bed again, he crawled, took a pillow from the pile and hid his face - do you want to get some sleep?

\- No - said the young man, wanting to erase the discomfort in his chest - I just want to get here tomorrow, and this wait is over.

\- I'm amazed how it's decided - Astarte said, drawing the group's attention to himself - I expected a frightened and innocent virgin.

\- You're not even close - Ian said as he sat on the bed again, this time standing.

\- Only the part of the virgin - corrected Sebastian gaining a pinch of the smaller one - Boochan!

\- That's too much information - the boy chided, but Astarte had to laugh - what was it?

\- It's not too much information - she corrected - tomorrow when it's over, I'm going to be the only thing between you and an immense pain, so all the notion of intimacy you have is gone - Ian swallowed, turning to Sebastian who looked understand the message

\- Ian's right, it's a lot of information - he interjected - because you two will not get him something to eat.

\- Okay then - Astarte said cautiously, and left the room, pulling his brother with him, as soon as the door hit the boy, he rubbed the face with both hands.

\- You want to quit? - Sebastian asked, seeing the stress evident on the boy's face.

\- No - I said, taking a deep breath - I just need to focus a little, figure out how it's going to be done.

\- I don't think much thinking about it will help anything.

\- You're going to have to help with something - he said emphatically - we could have a word of security, something I say when it's too much.

\- Shouting is not enough? - Sebastian suggested sitting on the bed next to him.

\- No - said the boy - I can let it slip without even feeling it, and you stop and start it again, it has to be something I say when I can't take it any longer when it's over.

\- What about 'Ciel'?

\- No! - cut the smallest - no one else's name is going to be said on this bed - he decreed - we can use 'red' as a code.

\- Red - Sebastian repeated - Right then, but I don't guarantee I'll be able to stop.

\- I'll try hard to get you at once, the least you can try to do is try to stop when I ask - and for the first time in years together, Sebastian made a face, as if he were an ill-bred child who has his sweet taken by force - Sebastian?

\- You have no idea how difficult it is for me not to jump at you now and end it - said the demon, taking a deep breath.

\- I should imagine ...

\- No, you have not the faintest idea - the devil emphasized, drawing the young man's attention to himself - since you were 13 years old, I discovered that you were my companion, I waited five years for this moment, watching you grow, we're so close now, I just ... I want to end this soon, I want this connection to be firm, because I can't think anymore, the only thing that comes into my head is that somehow you will away from me, and I will lose you, this ... this bond is sure that I have you will be mine forever, and ... I will be yours forever.

Ian stared at his companion for the first time since they arrived, Sebastian had his face in sheer agony, he was suffering, it was obvious, but what was more crazy was that he was silent and only now that he was in the limit he had finally expressed his feelings.

\- Honey - Ian said for the first time, taking the demon's chin to face him - is that why you did not want anyone to touch me when we arrived?

\- That's why I don't want anyone to look or think of you - he replied, feeling a delicate hand on his face - I love you so much, I just want you just for me.

\- I'm only yours - the boy added, feeling the panic build up in his chest, he stepped forward and climbed into his lap if Sebastian to face him, the demon turned his face, but Ian grabbed his chin tightly to face him - Sebastian ...

\- Boochan, this is a bad idea ...

\- What time is it? - he asked emphatically, the demon raised his bright red eyes to him with regret on his face.

\- I don't know - he muttered, and Ian stepped forward and reached into the man's coat pockets for his pocket watch, the clock marked 23:45pm.

\- It's fifteen minutes to go - he said, pointing to the demon - fifteen minutes, I'm going to change clothes and you're going to lock the door and we're going to stop it.

\- It can't be done like this - said the demon, exhausted from fighting - you did not prepare yourself and ... we need ...

\- Sebastian! - Ian cut in a determined tone calling the other's attention to himself - all I need is you, and all you need is me - he pulled the tie of the other tightly making his lips meet in an urgent kiss and demanding. Ian grabbed him by the jaws separating them and sent them off as if he was giving an order - you said you wanted me, so do it, I'm yours forever, just take me demon - the demon just nodded, finally surrendering his control into the hands of the smaller.


	10. Bond

Sebastian locked the door behind him and took a deep breath, it was the end of his control, he had waited too long and now Ian was ready to be his, totally his. The kid was in the bathroom if he "got ready", which made him more impatient, there was nothing to get ready, he simply should come and be his.

\- Ready butler? - asked a voice at the end of the room making Sebastian turn around, the sight was disconcerting. Ian was standing, with black blouse open, he had removed his pants and his clothes underneath, leaving his naked body sample between the crevice of the shirt, yet there was something that caught Sebastian's attention.

The high boots, which ran to the end of his thigh, which he would wear when he was a newly created, rebellious demon, were there, brushing against the boy's semi-erect member. He let all the air out of his lungs as he watched the boy, Ian realized that the demon's eyes were on his thighs and he smiled.

\- I kept them - he explained - I like how they tighten my thighs, it gives me the feeling of restraint - he teased with the mouth of the boot pulling closer to the groin - She falling. Do you want to help me?

Without a word Sebastian walked across the room toward the smaller one standing two inches away from him. He still resisted a few seconds before grabbing the younger man's thigh and lifting it, Ian wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist that kept him gripping his buttocks to keep him steady.

\- And now, Mr. Michaelis? - Ian grinned at Sebastian's serious expression - What next?

Without thinking twice Sebastian broke the boy's lips with an overwhelming kiss, Ian clung to him tightly feeling the pleasure of having his lover's tongue exploring his mouth, the kiss broke only for Sebastian to suck his neck while rubbing the limb of the boy next to his that was hard inside the pants.

\- OUT - Ian ordered over the clothes. Sebastian threw the boy into bed undressing his robes with agility, when he got rid of the last piece he prepared to jump on the boy, but Ian stopped him – change yourself - surprised the beloved - I know it can't be in that way, then be change yourself , I want to do this with you in your true form, without masks.

Sebastian looked reluctant, but then he pulled away and closed his eyes. It took two seconds when the black feathers began to emerge giving shape to huge black wings, her hair became longer and her feet became pointy as if they had heels, her eyes turned completely red and her fangs appeared in her mouth, the nails grew that could not distinguish the fingers of claws, his whole body became paler than before, bigger, stronger, but demonic.

Ian watched as the six-foot-tall creature approached him, completely naked, displaying a completely erect erection. He knew that, it was as thick and big as he remembered. Trying to dispel any uncertainty from his mind, he sat on the bed, standing on the edge as the creature approached. Sebastian was so big now that as he approached the bed, the younger man could hold his cock without having to bend over.

And it was exactly what he did, he wrapped the huge stick and his hand, the massaging him, the demon made a sound of satisfaction as a boy began his massage, he was big and daring, but Ian was much more than that.

Without thinking twice, the boy snatched up what he managed to put the head of Sebastian's cock in his mouth, sucking it. Ian did not know that taste, nor the technique, he just wanted to feel it, to feel that huge limb in his throat. He started to lick the tip and the whole length, he wanted to snatch everything at once, but it was impossible, the thing was huge and his mouth was very small.

Determined to go as deep as possible, he returned to gnawing at the member and making movements with the tongue to give him more action. He knew how to masturbate, knew what the most sensitive areas were, he just needed to relax.

Sebastian's moans were now loud, the claw-fingered hand now on the nape of the neck, massaging him, as if encouraging him to continue. Ian released the cock once more from his mouth, but kept his movements steady, he wanted to do that, lead Sebastian to madness and there was only one way.

Boldly, he relaxed his throat and regained his limb as deep as he could, the devil's cry of pleasure was immediate, as the member was thrusting into Ian's small, warm throat, it was so tight, not yummy.

Ian himself felt his cock throb as the pressure of Sebastian's cock in his throat grew stronger, the claw now holding his head still as he fucked her mouth.

\- My little one - Sebastian moaned, feeling his heated cock - what a warm hole ... - before Ian protested, he began to push the thing deeper. The smaller one reached down his throat to feel that monstrosity by the neck, it was being opened and it only made his penis harder.

Without warning, before he ran out of air, Sebastian grabbed his hair and released him. Ian drew the air exasperated, coughing in the process, when his face was covered by Sebastian sperm he had enjoyed in himself.

\- Well, well - laughed the demon with the sight of the child completely covered in his cum - someone learned to seduce - Ian still coughed slightly by rubbing his throat, he did not have time to complain about the discomfort that was there, he had something more urgent to solving, for even though he had enjoyed it, Sebastian was still hard, and so was he.

\- Why don't you shut that mouth and do something useful - said the little boy, laughing, wiping some semen off his face, out of curiosity, he took some of the liquid and licked it to taste it - It's better than I thought, half sweet.

\- What do you want me to do now, little one? - Sebastian teased, bending down to corner the child in the bed, but Ian was not intimidated, not at all, he wanted something in that room and he would get it. Shamelessly he grabbed the hairs of the demons by the nape of the neck bringing him closer to him.

\- I want you to fuck me, you fucking devil - he barked in a hoarse voice. And it was only what Sebastian wanted, he caught the boy's lips again pushing him to bed. Ian could not even react when he was pushed into the center of the bed and his legs being opened, Sebastian's big, strong body snapped between them without breaking the kiss.

That tongue demon was very skillful and the boy was having trouble keeping up, but Sebastian did not care, he had thrown the control out the window, he needed Ian, he needed to fill it out.

Ignoring any preliminary, the claw strode down her thigh near her entrance, it was when the panic took over, there was nothing, no oil, nothing to relieve the entrance, in an act of desperation he broke the kiss and took two fingers his mouth moistening them and shoving him inside himself, praying to be enough.

Realizing the youngster's quick reaction, he laughed an ironic laugh.

\- Afraid?

\- I intend to walk after this - said the boy, still massaging himself, but the devil's smile was not shaken, he just dropped the boy's neck down on the bed. Ian removed his fingers as Sebastian grasped each of his thighs, opening it fully and surreptitiously lifted the boy up and down.

Ian was scared when he was dragged by the bed and placed in that position, being manipulated like a doll. The boy was ready to fight, when he felt the ragged, long tongue of the devil come into him.

Nothing in his life prepared him for that moment, to be fucked by Sebastian's tongue in that angle almost killed him.

\- Good heavens ... Sebastian ... this ... is so good ... - he tried to say, but he could not finish a sentence, his tongue was quick, skillful and so moist, she went so deep. The boy knew he was moaning like a whore, he knew they could hear him for miles, but all he wanted at that moment was for that tongue to never come out of him. Without a dick he dripped into the untouchable air, the pre-enjoyment trickling down the end, he was not going to last long, he was going to cum - Seb .. s ... more ... seb ... - he was ready to cum when it was over.

The tongue came out from inside him and Sebastian threw him on the bed in the previous position. Ian wanted to scream in frustration, but the huge body fell on him again sucking on her nipples, making the slightest worry about the pleasure again.

\- This… - Ian moaned, rolling his eyes, the rough cursed tongue now teasing her nipples as he felt the demons' prey rub against his skin. The boy let a smile hover over his lips as he felt the claws of the demon finally entering him and pressing his point of pleasure - in this place, stronger ... stronger - asked the boy grabbing the sheets, Sebastian had dropped his nipples now the demon hovered above him, practically drooling over the younger's groans - Sebastian plus two, I can handle ... two more ... - he pleaded biting his lips when four fingers went into him - two are not four idiot ... aghh. .. so good, deeper - he begged to feel his anus unopened, over and over. He began stroking his own limbs, trying to close the climax, he was already leaking from the first finger, he was not going to last long.

\- Boochan - Sebastian said in his utterly demonic voice – don't cum it now ... stop touching yourself - In frustration, Ian released his cock, but not before wrapping his thumb in the tip, picking up a little pre-cum. to pass on Sebastian's lips, the demon sucked his finger without breaking the eye contact with the smaller one who still moaned with his fingers inside it.

\- Then stop playing and fuck me - the boy said, and before he could sue, his fingers came out and Sebastian settled himself in the doorway. Ian moaned at the loss of contact, he wanted to feel full, filled, impaled, Sebastian's head made a slight movement testing his opening leaving the boy crazy.

\- This is what you want?

\- Yes - the boy confirmed, moving his hips to increase the contact - Please take me, make me yours - and before he protested Sebastian pushed his cock, without any resistance Sebastian's cock came in. Ian rolled his eyes when he felt the thick trunk entering itself, filling it completely, going deeper and deeper as if it had no end, when he finally felt the contact with Sebastian's balls he realized that everything had come in.

The bastard was big and thick, the boy took a deep breath, knowing he would not even have a second to adjust, when the demon grabbed his legs and began to pull the mast out of him, leaving almost completely, then pushing him again

Ian grabbed the bed feeling the impact of the thing inside him, not bad, but also not the best of situations, he locked his teeth when he felt the demon create rhythm, increase the speed of movement, making that thing come and go more quickly and less carefully.

By now, Sebastian howled with pleasure, holding the boy trapped beneath him, his eyes pure red and satisfaction. Below Ian tried to disguise the discomfort in every way, his prostate was pressed very violently to give him pleasure and the speed with which the thing entered and exited was not pleasant, began to bother, but he would not complain if he Sebastian was going to understand that it was rape and he would stop immediately, he had been warned, there would be no pleasure in the first call, the demon would just fuck him, without mercy.

The demon's rhythm continued ruthless, to the point that Ian had to grab Sebastian's back to hide his face from the demon, the thing now coming in and out without resistance, a liquid he feared was blood now made it easier.

"Please don't be blood, please don't be blood" - he begged mentally, he did not want to see the expression of pain on Sebastian's face when he saw the bed littered with blood. Ian no longer had the strength to keep holding on to the demon, he himself was almost fainting from exhaustion, when he felt the pace increase and something inside him thanked, because it was the indicative that was ending.

It was when Sebastian grabbed him closer to him and then thrust his cock as deep as he could, keeping the boy in place. Ian held his breath waiting for the hot liquid to be emptied inside himself and put an end to it, but it did not.

Slowly the thing started to grow inside Ian, and the boy found himself desperate, it was not possible, he was not going to do it with him, if it grew too much he would rip. In an act of desperation he tried to escape from Sebastian's death grip, trying to get him out of him, but the demon was ruthless holding him beneath him. He grew so much that Ian swore he would rip, he was sure.

\- Take it off - he pleaded close to the hysteria, feeling something snap into himself, but Sebastian just planted his lips between his whispering hair.

\- It's almost over, my love - he said in a deep demonic voice - breathe for me - Sebastian made a movement with his hips, causing that monstrosity to move inside him, and the boy could no longer hold himself, Ian's cry was heard by the whole castle, he was in panic and desperate for it to come out of him.

\- Get that thing out of me, you damn fool - he said furiously, he was not even thinking anymore, his fingernails plucked Sebastian's back trying to push him away - Get out of me - he yelled again, but the thing inside him began to move - Shit! No, Sebastian would not dare to push that thing deeper... NO, STOP ... NO - shouted the other and the thing deepened further by stretching completely, Ian closed his eyes trying to quell the pain, it hurt so much, it burned so much and Sebastian did not seem to care that he was keeping him.

\- Boochan - he called, planting kisses on his face trying to calm him down - I need you to concentrate now - he said in a demonic, but firm voice. The nails of the young one still stuck in their backs dripping blood so deep that they were stuck to the flesh - I, Astaroth I claim you as mine, Soleil Phantomhive, will you be mine forever? - Ian clenched his teeth with pure hate for the pain he felt and with a sudden anger he opened his eyes furious.

\- YES YOUR BASTARD, NOW GO OUT OF ME - he growled angrily, Sebastian smiled and finally cum inside, camed out of Ian, his cock swallowed relieving that awful pressure. He dropped Ian on the bed, when the exhausted boy felt relieved him of the release and finally let himself faint.


End file.
